Duelist x Kaze x Showa: Henka no Kaze (Winds of Change)
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: FENNIKUSUMARU, KAMEN RIDER CHROME, AND THE WILD FANG PROUDLY PRESENTS: A FANFICTION MOVIE PRODUCTION! THE SECOND KAMEN RIDER MOVIE FIC! KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER: DUELIST x KAZE x SHOWA: HENKA NO KAZE
**Fen:** Hello everybody! Fenikkusumaru here and I'm here to present to you guys, the second movie fic of Kamen Rider GX with fellow my authors The Wild Fang and Kamen Rider Chrome!

 **TWF:** Wohoo! We're riding on a roller coaster again! And you, fellow viewers! You asked for Shinichi's appearance and well, you got 'em! He's back in this second Movie Fic!

 **KRC:** Wow, did not expect another call for a collaboration. I mean, I've been asked to help out before, but I rarely get a return visit. So, our main Riders are going to be working together, huh?

 **Fen:** That's right!

 **TWF:** Yep, this time, it's gonna be a crossover of _three_ Kamen Rider fics! Three, I tell you, _three_! :D

 **Fen:** Mine, of course Kurogasa as Kamen Rider Duelist.

 **TWF:** Followed by our very own dimension police, ARMOR's Shinichi, aka, Kamen Rider Showa! And introducing, my own first Kamen Rider fic that I've done during my rookie days, Kamen Rider Kaze! The Windy Rider with the Heart of the Wind will storm the field once more! :D

 **Fen:** So let's get into the action and have these three Riders save the world!

 **All:** HENSHIN!

Disclaimer: Same thing. All creative rights of Original Kamen Riders go to their respective creators.

* * *

 **Kaze no Sekai...**

As the view shifted far from Elemental City, in the countryside, a space tear opened up, making an unknown entity in the form of black liquid, ooze out from it and dripped onto the ground. After the liquid completely left the space tear, it started to form into a humanoid shape. Slowly, from the bottom, it revealed black spikes on its boots, well plated shin guards and knee guards, multiple alignments of thin belts around its waist for decorative purposes, followed by padded armor on its chest and arms. There are also a pair of small belts around each of its forearms and biceps. For the head, it morphed into a rather large mask, similar to what Predator donned. After getting the figure it needed, its body changed color, fitting the theme, until all parts of his armor changed into grey, while its bodysuit remained black.

 _"Ah, I sense it."_ the figure spoke. _"This world has the highest level of energy and fertility where my masters will be reborn. With its awakening coming to a close, this world shall turn into an apocalyptic end; a graveyard for these foolish humans… and a paradise for my masters!"_

As it took a few steps forward, it continued, _"Alas, this location does not erupt thy masters' awakening. I must find a place where their spirit linger at its peak. With this, the domination of worlds shall begin and ARMOR can't do anything once it starts!"_

* * *

 **FENIKKUSUMARU, KAMEN RIDER CHROME, AND THE WILD FANG PROUDLY PRESENTS:**

 **A FANFICTION MOVIE PRODUCTION**

 **THE SECOND KAMEN RIDER MOVIE FIC**

 **KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER**

 **DUELIST x KAZE x SHOWA: HENKA NO KAZE (WINDS OF CHANGE [** **変化の風** **]** **)**

* * *

 **Showa no Sekai...**

"I'm near the anomaly right now," Shinichi Banabara reported in his earpiece. He was a young man in his twenties with fair skin and soft feminine features. He was clad in a black long coat over a blue turtleneck. He wore black pants with brown combat boots. His hands were covered in gloves. A white scarf was tied around his neck. His hair was indigo, cut short and parted in the middle, with a pair of antennae-like strands sticking out from the top.. His eyes were the same shade of blue as well. His bangs hid the mark branded above his left eye. It looked like the Roman numeral XIII. While he didn't look very muscular, that was only because his clothing hid his true athletic figure.

[ _"What does it look like?"_ ]

"Big, shining, rainbow-colored portal," Shinichi reported as he examined the anomaly. It did look like the multicolored portal used by the time trains to travel through time.

[ _"Alright, you've made contact to confirm the anomaly. Now report… re… report… report…"_ ]

"Hello?" Shinichi tapped on the earpiece. "Hello, ARMOR? Do you copy?" He removed his earpiece and grimaced. "Great, my communicator's dead. Well, guess I should head back to-"

Before he could say anything else, the anomaly suddenly exploded with color, blinding Shinichi, and then he felt himself being dragged towards the anomaly, like he was being sucked by a black hole.

"Oh no! Not this time! Guardian Henshin!" In a flash of gold light, Shinichi transformed into Kamen Rider Showa Hinamizawa Guardian Form. In another flash of light, he converted into his Guardian Jet Mode and used his thrusters to get away from the anomaly. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Showa screamed as he was pulled into the anomaly before it blinked out of existence.

* * *

 **Kaze no Sekai…**

The portal opened and the golden human-sized jet literally screamed as it plummeted to the ground. It felt with an explosive crash, leaving a huge crater in the ground.

Showa uttered, with a splitting headache, "What… just happened?" He climbed out of the crater, his golden armor vanishing as he was reverted to his default form. Clad in a dark bodysuit, he wore red gloves and boots with armor plating, a green chestpiece, and finally a blue helmet with red compound eyes. Hanging from his neck was a red scarf. "And where am I?"

His surroundings were just like any typical city he knew: tall buildings with busy everyday life, normal college like any other place and even the place itself was normal, like Tokyo, Japan. The only difference that Shinichi can conclude about this city was…

"This place is colorful, that's for sure." he added.

 ***KABOOOM!***

 **(BGM: MvC3 - Dr. Doom)**

A rather large explosion sounded, as Showa turned to his side and noticed… a rather large crab infused with the earth element, drooling out acidic spit from its mouth. As it got back up from its fall, it immediately rushed… to where Showa was standing right now.

"Big monster coming at me. New place, same situation." Circuitry patterns appear along his arms as he pounded his knuckles together. "Let's rumble!"

The Earth Crab immediately paused, seeing Showa standing there on his own. Feeling threatened, it immediately spat out gushes of acid onto the said Rider.

"EW! Gross!" Showa shouted as he was covered. He then glared as fire rose from his body. "LET'S FRY THIS CRAB! LET'S BRING DOWN THE THUNDER! GOKUAKU!"

The Earth Crab had no idea what the Rider was doing initially… until elements of lightning, fire and wind surrounded Showa before changing him into his demonic Oni Form. Now he was clad in armor that was colored like tiger skin, complete with black stripes on the chest. His helmet was bone white, with horns on top, and a skeletal appearance. His mouthplate was grilled, to resemble a skull.

He blasted flames from his grilled mouthplate, hitting the Earth Crab with a flamethrower attack.

 **"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** it hissed, clearly annoyed from Showa's initial attack. Immediately, another gush of acid was spat directly at him. Using his wind powers, Showa blasted the acid spit back towards the Earth Crab. As it landed on it, the Earth Crab hissed in pain, as steam and smoke trailed on its earthy shell. Showa then noticed the screaming people running away from the scene, as some of the unfortunate ones have been completely dissolved in its acid.

Showa summoned his Oni Claws, big clawed gauntlets as he called on his elemental power. Lightning, fire and wind swirled around his claws before he jumped into the air, then came down to execute his attack. His claws pierced the Earth Crab's shell, as it lets out a hiss of pain.

 **"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** it roared, stumbling back from Showa's execution of attacks. If that wasn't bad enough, Showa had to deal with one other thing: it immediately dug down into the ground, hiding from him. For a while, it may seem silent… but…

 ***SLASH!***

The claw suddenly attacked Showa's exposed back, clearly leaving rather large sparks on it before it immediately went into hiding once more. Eyes narrowed, Showa scanned the ground for when the crab struck again.

"Where are you…?"

The claw came under him, crushing him like a vice.

"YOU THINK THIS WILL KILL ME?! I EAT THINGS LIKE YOU FOR DINNER!" Showa roared as he zapped the claw with electricity. As the electricity spread across its arms, the crab vice seemed to have tightened, making it lose control. This also caused another trouble for Showa…

…the crab's arm repeatedly slammed the Kamen Rider all around towards the ground, creating large craters from each slam. Eventually, the shock finally took its toll on the earth pincers, as it snapped off, dropping Showa in the process while the pincers disintegrated into nothing more than normal earth.

 **"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** the Earth Crab roared again, appearing on the surface, hoping for the best that the threat has been defeated… only to find Showa more pissed than ever.

"Alright… time to go old school… **LET'S RIDE: KAMEN RIDER J**!"

Annoyed by Showa's tenacity, the Earth Crab regrew its lost limb trying to grab it. It immediately realized that this Rider is different from before, as his armor started to reform. The proof of J's sudden grasp on its claws and crushing it was more than enough to make it dig into the ground again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Showa exclaimed, getting as large as a two story tower and plowing his hand through the ground, he caught the nimble crab.

The Earth Crab felt something slammed down into the ground, digging in to grasp the Earth Crab.

A giant hand grabbed the Earth Crab.

 **"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** it roared, clearly panicking, seeing the giant Rider holding it like a normal person would handle a crab. It's only retaliation is spitting the acid onto Showa's mask.

"Okay you know what?! That's it!" Showa shouted before-

 ***disk scratch***

"KOORRR-YAAAAAAH!" a shout can be heard, as Showa looked up and ended up getting kick from a figure with wings. He can feel the pressure of the wind emitted from his legs, causing Showa to tumble back slightly before he ended up landing on his back. At the same time, Showa lets go of the Earth Crab, now landing on its back.

"Eh? What's that?" Kaze blinked behind his helmet, seeing Showa before him. "Is he a Kamen Rider or something?"

[ _"Storm, what's wrong?"_ ] a voice called out from his intercom.

"Hey, Aqua-chan! Call me silly, but I think I just kicked another Kamen Rider." he said.

[ _"STOP WASTING YOUR TIME ABOUT YOUR KAMEN RIDER STUFF AND GET THAT MAN OUT FROM ITS BODY BEFORE IT TURNS THIS TOWN INTO MUSH! IF I FOUND YOU PLAYING AROUND WHILE THAT LEVEL 3 INFECTED IS STILL ROAMING, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"_ ] the voice scolded, making him cringe.

"Alright already, sheesh… this is why I prefer egg burgers over your nagging…" the Kamen Rider said before taking out some sort of a rectangular device on his belt from the left, swiping it on its slot located on his belt from right to left…

 **= SCANNED! =**

And as soon as he slotted it back into his belt at the right…

 **= NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"El Viento: Air Dash!" the Kamen Rider declared, as he dived down, head first. He immediately do a quick flip, diving down his kick, towards the soft part of the Earth Crab. The compressed wind on his kicking foot penetrated through, causing the earth around it to spread apart. Eventually, a large explosion occurred, as the earth shattered away, revealing an individual under the influence of a black card ejected out from his body, thus, averting another crisis. "Whelp, that take care of him… now onto that guy."

"Ugh…" Showa shook his head. The blow had turned him back to his default form. "What hit me?" As he sat up, he saw the Rider standing before him standing tall, looking at him.

"Hey, you okay, dude?" the Rider casually asked. Upon closer inspection, Showa saw the details of his armor: he was now in dark green bodysuit with green armor, have a pair of retractable white "wings" at his back. His helmet design was similar to Kamen Rider Ichigo, without the antenna as the colors of his helmet were green with emerald eyes. The tornado that rested on his forehead helmet and two all white magatamas on his chest armor in horizontal position both represented his element, which is wind. Around the Rider's waist, was his transformation device, known as the E-Scanner **(Elemental Scanner)** , a rectangular shaped belt which held the same cassette-like cartridge that he used for his transformation.

"What the heck did you do that to me for huh?!" Showa snapped.

"Oh… I thought my kick redirected to that large crab over there, just now." the Rider informed. There's one more thing Showa learned about this Rider.

This Kamen Rider is a total airhead.

"THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE TO KICK ME LIKE THAT WHEN I HAD THE SITUATION HANDLED!"

"Really? And getting the host inside killed?" he added.

"Wait, what?" Showa said confused.

"Wait, you didn't know?" the Kamen Rider blinked in confusion… until he backed off a bit. "Wa~it, you're not from Dark Elements, are you? You're trying to trick me, right?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Showa said.

"Storm!" a voice called him out, as five different bikes approaches to the said Rider before all five of them came to a stop. Each Rider is different in terms of their armor as they mounted off from their bikes.

"Oh, hey, Aqua-chan!" the Rider waved happily… until he got bonked in the head by the aquatic blue Rider.

"Don't call me that when I'm this armor, you idiot!" she said angrily. "It's Mizu! Got it?! Don't forget that you're Kaze in this armor."

"Kaze?" Showa blinked.

"Yep! That's my Rider name! The name's Kamen Rider Kaze!" he grinned behind his helmet.

"Wait…" Mizu spoke up, noticing Showa. This female Rider has dark blue bodysuit with blue padded armor. There is also a symbol of a teardrop in white colour at the middle of her armor's chest to represent her element. Her E-Scanner is similar to Kaze's, but her main weapon is water-based attack guns that she wields. "Who's this guy?"

"Well I suppose introductions are in order." Showa sighed before he cancelled his transformation and showed his badge. "Name's Shinichi Banabara, I'm with the **A** ltered- **R** eality **M** onitoring and **O** perational **R** esponse agency. ARMOR for short."

"ARMOR?" the red Rider asked. This Rider had a black bodysuit, having crimson armor and the symbol of a flame in white formed on his forehead mask. The vizor is like one of those robocop's visor and on his hand, it formed a flame on it and it didn't affect him at all. On his belt, it was clearly different than the first two Riders, as it resembled more of a T-Scanner ( **Thermal Scanner** ), which the top of the 'T' consists of three buttons.

"We police and monitor the Multiverse. So, since I don't know who you are, that means I'm in another alternate world."

"Dimension police?" Mizu asked.

"Oh, oh! Is he like Kamen Rider Decade, traveling through worlds?!"

 ***BONK!***

That earned Kaze another bonk to the head, courtesy of Mizu.

"Sorry about that, this idiot is just in love with Kamen Rider stuff…" Mizu apologized. "I assume you're not a threat to us, Shinichi? Like Dark Elements? Or Lost Elements? Or even an Infected?"

"I don't have the slightest clue of what you're talking about…" Shinichi admitted.

"I believe you then." she added, as she canceled out her transformation. He noticed the female Rider before her was a 19-year-old teenager, wearing blue blouse with white jacket and short white skirt, white long shoes and white long socks that reached to her knees. She had tan skin, with glasses over her brown eyes. She also had long greenish dark hair that reached all the way to her hip, and a familiar red and white triangular pattern ribbon was used to tied up her hair. "I'm Aquariu Myers, you can say I'm the one leading this team… rather than this idiot right here…"

"Hey, no fair!" Kaze pouted, as he also canceled his transformation. He is also 19 year of age, having a fair skin tone with features such as short, spiky top hair, who wore headphones around his neck and a black jacket with yellow line at his back. He wore black pants and white shoes with blue lines on it. "The name's Ryder! Storm Ryder! Nice to meet ya, stranger!" he chirped, shaking Shinichi's hand like there's no tomorrow.

"You know, for a moment there, I almost thought we'd have an epic fight because of some misunderstanding," Shinichi commented.

"What gave you that idea?" Aqua asked. "Does it involve this idiot?"

"You're mean, Aqua-chan…" Storm cried out, as anime tears flowed out from his eyes.

"So, since I'm new here, mind telling me what's going on here or if you know a way to send me back?"

"Hm… I don't know about sending you back…"

"Um… Aqua-neesama. There's actually a way to send back Shinichi-sama to wherever he came from..." the Black Rider intervened. His armor consists of black bodysuit, silver plate armor and spiked boots and there was some sort of silver sword-like feature in between the red visor of his helmet and a white crescent moon on his plate armor to represent his element of darkness as he wielded some sort of bow shaped double sword. He then deformed to his civilian form. On his weapon, there was also a slot for his transformation.

In his civilian form, he is a 16-year-old boy, having shoulder length light brunette hair and wore a white shirt and green sleeveless sweater with a blue and dark green checkerboard pattern and with his black pants and black shoes.

This is Akira Inayo, the black Elemental Rider known as Kamen Rider Yami.

"Really? Otou-sama said that, Akira-nii?" the white Rider asked. Her armor consisted of a black bodysuit, white chest armor and short skirt with white long boots with golden markings on it, wearing a cape. Her helmet design had wings on the blue visor and a dark sun as her element represented light on her chest armor while holding a spear in her hand. At her spear, there was also a slot for her transformation.

As she deformed back to her civilian form, she is also a 16-year-old the girl with waist length light brunette hair and her left and right side of her hair is tied with a ribbon where apparently she's in her white dress with a fluffy white knee length skirt along with her long white socks and in her black slip-ons.

This is Akane Inayo, the white Elemental Rider known as Kamen Rider Raito. Another note to add was that she is the younger twin of Akira and both of them are geniuses; attending the same university as the rest of the group were.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it. He did mention about experimenting a prototype in space traveling of sorts."

"Hmph, that makes things easier for him, huh? Good riddance." the brown rider scoffed. Her Rider form mainly consisted of a black bodysuit with brown light chest armor and a brown short skirt with earthy-like color boots. She also wore a cape on her back and it had a rock-shaped logo to resemble her element at her cape. In her hand, was her transformation staff known as the Gaia Staff. In this armor, she is dead serious, no-nonsense Rider… until she casted away her armor, revealing her civilian form.

"But at the very least, you might find your way home, Shinichi-kun." the same woman smiled. She is a 19-year-old teenager, consisting of long blonde front drilled hair, wearing a red long sleeve shirt and blue tight jeans and wearing a heart shaped necklace around her neck and have black sandals. In her civilian form, she is as gentle as a dove.

This is Melissa Loubard, the all-purpose Rider known as Kamen Rider Gaia.

"Bahahahahaha! Looks like you got lucky, man!" the Red Rider said happily, patting Shinichi's back rather hard before going into civilian form. He is a 21-year-old man with a big body, wearing a karate gi on him, with white shirt underneath it and black belt, having short hair that is spiked and combed to the back and the most prominent feature of them all is he's wearing a kanji written headband that read "FIGHT!" on it.

This is Kazuma Heishiro, the burning passion wielder known as Kamen Rider Ryuu.

"So, I'm guessing you're the Kamen Riders of this universe. Then, I guess I should give you a proper introduction. Shinichi Banabara, Kamen Rider Showa." He saluted, "Yoroshiku."

Suddenly, there was a bright explosion of multicolored lights in front of them, creating the same anomaly that Shinichi had seen before. It was bright, beautiful, but Shinichi wasn't fooled. He knew it was dangerous.

"Oh crap! Not again!" Shinichi yelled.

"What's wrong with it, Shinichi-kun?" Melissa asked. "It's just an aurora…"

At the same time, Storm's gaze changes, as he felt the wind directing him elsewhere. "What's wrong, buddy?" Kazuma asked.

"My Heart of the Wind tells me something's approaching…" he said.

"Heart of the Wind?" Shinichi asked.

"It's something like a detector of sorts." Aqua told him.

 _"Hmhmhmhmhm… ARMOR."_ a voice chuckled, getting Shinichi's attention. _"I recognize that smell anywhere."_

"Who said that?"

The fabric of space tore up, and a dark figure walked out from it. _"Oh, these must be local Elemental Riders…"_

"What's that?" Aqua asked. "An Infected?"

 _"Infected? Hah! I am no mere lower life form."_ the figure continued.

"Are you a Horror?" Shinichi asked as he drew his sword.

"Horror?" the Elemental Riders said in unison.

 _"It's as he said."_ the figure chuckled. _"I am ALIAS,_ _ **A**_ _nnihilation of_ _ **L**_ _ife_ _ **I**_ _ntelligence and_ _ **A**_ _bsolute_ _ **S**_ _uperiority. I am a Horror that travels to different realms, in search for the place where I can make destruction on this world!"_

"Destruction of the world?" Akira added.

"I've heard enough!" Shinichi snapped as he drew his sword and dashed towards ALIAS to cut him down.

 _"Mere attack such as yours won't work."_ ALIAS said, as he tore open space, making Shinichi travel through it and end up crashing on a nearby building. _"As you can see, I have the ability to manipulate space."_

"Crap!" Storm got out.

 _"I heard the tale… about you, who murdered my partner in the World of Duelist…"_ ALIAS muttered, as Shinichi got back up from his fall.

"Then I'll cut you down like I did he." Shinichi raised his sword and called out, "Bring Order to the Chaos! St. George!" He cut a circle of light above his head, causing a light to shine on him. "Henshin!"

 _"DARK HOLD!"_ ALIAS declared, causing the whole group to freeze in their tracks, including Shinichi's transformation.

"GAH! I can't move!" Kazuma roared.

"Our bodies are exposed within this confined space!" Akira added.

"Mou~, those idiots better not doing anything stupid while our bodies are stuck!" Akane grumbled, struggling to move even her fingers.

 _"I'm sorry, I don't think I'll let you do as you please this time… because I have plans for this world."_ ALIAS speaks up.

"Plan?" Aqua grunted, trying to move IN the space he created but to no avail.

"What plan?" Akane asked.

 _"This land… shall be the land I summon my masters!"_ ALIAS confirmed, as he already approached in front of Shinichi with ease. " _And not even an ARMOR agent like you can stop me. This world shall become the base of operations."_

"Gh!" Shinichi grunted. It was then that he and the Elemental Riders suddenly felt like they're… floating.

 _"So long, and we shall never meet each other again!"_ ALIAS exclaimed, as he gestured his arms. Then, Shinichi realized that they were heading towards… the 'aurora'?

"H-Hey, we're flying towards the aurora!" Storm exclaimed.

"Isn't it supposed to be a good thing?" Kazuma blinked before looking at Shinichi. "Tell us it's a good thing, man!"

"When has it been a good thing when an enemy is about to throw you into an interdimensional vortex!?"

"Never!" Storm abruptly shouted.

"Prepare for a rough ride!" Shinichi yelled.

"WAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGH!" the rest of the Riders exclaimed, entering the 'aurora'. Moments later, the 'aurora' disappeared, leaving ALIAS on its own.

 _"Hmhmhmhm…"_ ALIAS chuckled. _"Now this world no longer has its protectors. Time to turn this world into my paradise!"_

* * *

 **Duelist no Sekai…**

The elevator opened up, revealing Kyoshiro, Kurogasa, Sayaka and her family, and even Alexis joined, each with a wrapped present for a certain someone on their minds.

"Heya, nurse!" Kyoshiro grinned happily.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Kururugi." the nurse smiled upon seeing him. "Visiting your wife again?"

"You betcha! How's she doing?"

"Well, other than slight discomfort during her sleep, everything is fine. She doesn't feel any contractions yet, despite reaching nine full months today." she informed him.

"Well, that's good to hear!" Kyoshiro smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait for my widdle cousins to be born! Isn't it great, Kuro?!" Sayaka gushed.

"Sayaka, calm down." Saeko frowned. "It's not like they would be born immediately. They also took time for preparations, much like I did when I gave birth to you…"

"Plus, you're in a hospital, and you're disturbing others too." Hiroshi reminded.

"Awww… you two are no fun…" she pouted, only to feel a pat on her head, courtesy of Kyoshiro.

"I'm sure you'll get to see 'em soon enough, little niece! Just you wait a little bit longer, alright?"

"Ha~i!" Sayaka suddenly perked up, hugging her uncle affectionately.

"Her mood swings too much…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"It's like as if she's the one who's pregnant, isn't she?" Alexis added before letting out a sigh. "And I'm surprised my brother had other plans… involving trying to find some girls to add to his list…"

"Please don't remind me." Kurogasa groaned.

"Really? I thought he's kinda dreamy." Sayaka pointed out. "He got the looks and smile. You're lucky that you have big brother like him, Lexy!"

"It would only be perfect if he didn't force me to go along with his silly plan…" Alexis said before the small family eventually reached a room.

As soon as they open the door, they saw Yukina, finishing her breakfast on the bed, while watching TV about the drama she loved to watch so much. Near her are two of Kurogasa's childhood friends, Rika and Koji, and they are placing congratulation cards given from the DA students. Some postcards even included having pictures of babies in them, as well. "Oh, Kuro!" Rika got out.

"Ara… welcome, everyone." Yukina smiled, putting down her spoon after she finished her meal.

"What's shakin'?" Koji grinned.

"Hey you two." Kurogasa greeted. "Anything going on?"

"Nope. Not yet so far." Rika shook her head.

"You two are early today." Saeko said. "Aren't you two tired coming here?"

"Not really." Rika shrugged. "Besides, I needed something to do anyway. The hospital food around here is terrible. That's why I had to cook her breakfast to make sure it's healthy for Mrs. Yukina to eat."

"Really, soul sistah? I thought you came here because you're jealous of those chefs that made better food than yours." Koji teased.

 ***BONG!***

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Koji cried out in pain, after being whacked on the head by her trusty frying pan.

"I dare you to say that again, Koji! I DARE you!"

"Haha… it's good to know no matter where you're go, things would always be lively!" Hiroshi added.

"Yeppers~!" Sayaka chirped.

"Oh my, we made it just in time." An elderly voice said. The group turned around to see an old couple come in the room.

"Grandpa Kenji? Grandma Matsuri?" Kurogasa gasped surprised.

"Yes, I guided them here." another female voice said, as Marta walked with them, with Mamori tagging along with her. Even Allyson was there, since she's living in Domino City with her mother.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Kyoshiro blinked.

"I'm here to see your new wife give birth to our new grandchildren…" Kenji said, as Allyson guided the grandparents to their chairs. Unknown to the grandparents, their children hid the fact that Yukina was revived from the Rider Wars, and they assumed that Kyoshiro remarried to someone who shares the same name and personality as his deceased wife. "Kuro-chan, I hope you're be nice to your half-siblings… you are going to be their role model, after all."

"Of course, you know I will be." Kurogasa smiled.

"Oh, my dear Yukina… you really remind us of our old daughter-in-law… in more ways than one…" Matsuri recalled. "I still remember how much we cried for her and how deeply depressed my son was when he had to take care of my grandson on his own…"

"Well, that's because-" Yukina said, but she looked to Saeko, who shook her head.

"Hm? What was that dear?" Matsuri asked confused.

"Iie… think nothing of it…" Yukina shook her head lightly.

"I'm actually surprised to see Marta and Mamori here, of all people." Alexis noticed. "I mean, their homes with Koji are really far from one another."

"Well, the reason they're here is because they wanted to spend the Golden Week with Koji." Allyson said. "More specifically, Marta wanted to spend time with Koji at the Domino Indoor Waterpark while Mamori wanted to talk more with Mrs. Kururugi and possibly wanting to see the children as well."

"Yeah, when I heard they're crashing at Allyson's place for the whole Golden Week, I was surprised!" Koji expressed. "At least that's one way to share the love."

"Love, you are in front of the elderly…" Marta told her boyfriend, blushing slightly.

"Geez aibou, blunt much?" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"I can't help it." Koji said sheepishly.

"Kawaii…" Mamori mumbled quietly, still hiding behind Marta while commenting about the pair.

"Oh youngsters these days. Always energetic." Kenji sighed.

While the family and friends were chatting happily, Tsukasa floated above them, sighing, _"Great, now I won't get the chance to tease him, since he's gonna be busy with this whole 'I'm-a-big-brother-now' crap… and those little rascals will cause mess and chaos instead of_ me _!"_

 _"I do not know why you have that kind of mentality…"_ Joan appeared, looking at him. _"It is a blessing from Him, because my master's life won't be in solitude anymore. I think you should be glad, Tsukasa."_

 _"Yeah, besides! Kuro always dreamed of having siblings!"_ Mana appeared, standing next to Joan in her old Egyptian costume. _"You're just jealous because your little sister pays less attention to you, huh?"_

 _"Urusai!"_

 _"You know, she's not that far off."_ Daiki said, appearing next to him. _"As much as I want to tease the kid, even_ this _thief's not stupid to steal this treasured moment."_

 _"Really? Like the time where you stole the DiEndDriver from S.H.O.C.K.E.R when they finished developing it?"_ Tsukasa commented. _"You sure spoil their fun, man."_

 _"Mattaku… Tsukasa-kun, when will you ever give up?"_ Natsumi sighed, appearing.

 _"Tsukasa is just being the Tsukasa we all know and love…"_ Miho added, looking at him. _"Plus, it's his thing to try to make others' lives miserable. That's basically his job: screw things up, make a run for it, teach the Riders a lesson in life, use them as his weapon, and make a run for it right after."_

 _"Oi!"_

 _"I said the truth, didn't I?"_ she added. _"Even a thief like_ me _knows what you'd be saying."_

 _"Amen to that."_ Daiki agreed.

 _"And the whole world is now against me… oh, goodie…"_ Tsukasa sarcastically sighed. _"This is why I need to crash and burn some stuff…"_

 _"To be technically fair, you had nine worlds going against you."_ Philip said.

 _"Phillip's right."_ Shotaro appeared. _"You're just lucky that none of us after you were_ going _after you, after all of those years. That's what it means to be… hard-boiled."_

 _"You're still half-boiled, kozo."_ Soukichi commented.

 _"Aw, cut me some slack, boss!"_ Shotaro groaned.

 _"Hm…"_ Shinnosuke pondered quietly.

 _"Shinnosuke, what's wrong?"_ Belt-san asked.

 _"I feel like… I've somehow met_ him _before…"_ Shinnosuke said.

 _"Him? You mean the one that stopped the doppleganger from killing Yukina-san?"_ Belt-san asked, still keeping a neutral look on his face.

 _"Yeah, I had my share of experiences after the day I sealed you away, Belt-san."_ Shinnosuke said. _"I just can't figure it out. It was only for a brief moment before he disappeared…"_

 _"Should I do a lookup in the Gaia Library?"_ Philip asked.

 _"Phillip, you've done that last time, and the only thing that came up was none other than ghosts… and you've started obsessing on learning about them after that…"_ Terui commented.

 _"True, but I'm sure there's something in there. We just need more keywords."_ Philip said. _"Let me start."_ He then closed his eyes and light shined around him.

 _"Oh boy, here we go…"_ Shotaro groaned, slightly leaning his fedora hat down.

Before Philip could even start deducting in his Gaia Library, the TV suddenly changed channel, interrupting Yukina's favorite drama for a moment. [ _"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for this breaking news. Today, a colorful aurora has been spotted in the sky in bright daylight and moments later, unknown entities showered down towards Domino City. Officials are still investigating, but there are numerous reports of disasters striking the city. This video evidence shows what exactly happened…"_ ]

"Ara?" Yukina got out, as family, friends, and spirits looked at the TV, where many humanoid monsters creating mayhem down the road. Many citizens were killed from the carnage and some are even trapped between two cars sandwiched in their rides, unable to move.

"Oh that ain't groovy." Koji grimaced.

"Koji, let's go." Kurogasa said, before running off. "I'll be back guys!"

"O-Oi! Wait up!" Koji shouted, running after him.

 _"Oh yeah! Finally some chaos!"_ Tsukasa grinned happily, as Ren appeared, crossing his arms while looking at Tsukasa.

 _"And you're enjoying that?"_

 _"The kid's life is pretty dull after school's over for the year, so yeah, a little carnage would be fine, right?"_ Tsukasa shrugged.

 ***BONK!***

 _"OW!"_

 _"Kono baka teme! Now's not the time for that, pinkie!"_ Momotaros snapped.

 _"Wai~! Mitte, mitte! There's some colorful Kamen Riders fighting them!"_ Ryuutaros chirped, looking at the screen closely.

 _"Nani~?"_ Momotaros raised his eyebrow **(if he even has eyebrows)** , glaring at the screen as well.

 _"Oh dear, just when you think things could become peaceful,_ this _shows up."_ Sieg sighed wearily.

 _"Huh? Who are those guys?"_ Tsukasa blinked in confusion.

 _"What? You don't know who they are?"_ Mana asked him.

 _"I know that ARMOR guy right there."_ Tsukasa pointed out, as an image of Showa was shown attacking the kaijin. _"But I have no idea who those Riders are…"_

 _"That's a first, Tsukasa."_ Daiki grinned. _"Looks like there are some Riders you never learn about, huh?"_

 _"Shut your trap, dorobo."_ Tsukasa grumbled.

 _"I bet they're our new buddies, helping us out!"_ Gentaro said, doing his trademark bump on his chest before pointing at the TV screen… until Shinji playfully made Gentaro's trademark point, point to the window instead.

 _"Anyways, we should be helping them out."_ Eiji said. _"We need to as Koji-kun would say, 'Get back in the groove'."_

 _"Then let's get going already!"_ Momotaros urged. _"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"_

* * *

"Whoa…" Koji gawked, seeing the carnage. "Hey, aibou. I don't think we've faced any enemies that would totally flipped this city inside out!"

"No kidding." Kurogasa said, as he looked around. "And I thought the whole thing with Geist was bad enough."

"Geist?" Koji asked confused.

"You were dueling Chazz while that happened." Kurogasa answered. "I'll tell you later, but right now, we gotta find Shinichi and those other Riders."

"Right." Koji said, before he took out his Disco Driver and attached it to his waist while Kurogasa attached his Duel Gauntlet to his wrist. Both Riders then placed their items, Style Record and Deck respectively, into their slots.

 **IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE!**

"Henshin!" They shouted.

 _"Alright, you guys, Kuro-kid is summoning us Primary Riders! So let's get to it!"_ Tsukasa said, leading the team of Riders as they flew towards Tsukasa.

 _"Oi, who said you're leader?! If anyone's leader, it should be me!"_ Momotaros shouted as he went ahead of him.

 _"I am, because I said so!"_ Tsukasa said before they immediately donned into their Rider armors. This caused the two to clash heads, while still trying their best to lead the group.

 _"Those two will never stop fighting, won't they?"_ OOO sweat dropped.

 _"They never will…"_ Gaim sweat dropped too.

 _"Wohoo! I'm gonna join in, too! See ya, Joan!"_ Mana chirped before she donned into her Dark Magician Girl costume and joined the fray.

 _"This isn't a competition!_ " Joan called out as she went after her. _"Master only requires your strength to fight!"_

 _"True, but mademoiselle…"_ Oren said, stopping Joan from joining with Mana. _"You belong to the Secondary Riders, as their only girl in the said group. Only time will tell when monsieur Kurogasa would ask for your help. Besides, Dieu le protéger du mal aussi longtemps que vous avez prié pour leur sécurité, non?_ _ **(God will protect him from harm as long as you pray for their safety, no?)**_ _"_

 _Joan was surprised, knowing that someone can actually speak her native language. With a look of the Primary Riders and Mana dashing to Kurogasa, she lets out a smile, saying, "Oui, vous avez raison, Oren. Le Seigneur fournira une protection divine pour mon Maître._ _ **(Yes, you are right, Oren. The Lord will provide divine protection for my Master.)**_ _"_

 _"And now the two speak a language far from my knowledge…" Daiki sighed._

Soon the Primary Riders and Mana all turned into their respective emblems and surrounded Kurogasa before they spun faster and turned into a pillar a light enveloping Kurogasa. Moments later, the pillar of lights turned into a pillars of reversed Duel Monsters cards before they dispersed, revealing Kurogasa's first armor.

Meanwhile, Koji was surrounded by a holographic disco ball and neon lights appeared around Koji, glowing brighter and brighter until Koji couldn't be seen amongst the lights. Finally, the lights dissipated, leaving in his place his armor as Kamen Rider Disco.

"Oh man, I missed this armor." Duelist said relieved.

"That's right, but this time, you're not alone! I'm here to help you out, aibou!" Disco grinned behind his helmet.

"Right, Ikuzo!" Duelist said, before flying off.

"Hey, I don't have a jet pack like you!" Disco shouted, running after him.

* * *

 **Moments before disaster struck...**

The group screamed as the portal dropped them in the middle of the city, creating a pile of human bodies.

With Shinichi at the bottom.

"Can you guys please get off me? And whoever's hand is on my butt, please remove it?" Shinichi asked, annoyed.

"Um… it's… not a hand…" Melissa trailed off… as her Gaia Staff was actually sticking out on Shinichi's butt. "It's, um… my staff…"

"Mou~" Akane groaned… until she realized her chest was rubbing on something… and that something was Shinichi's head! "EEEEEEKKKK! Pervert!"

 ***WHACK!***

That earned Shinichi a direct attack upside, as Akane was able to get away from the lump, covering her modesty with a heavy blush on her face.

"Aka-nee… you do know it was just an accident… right?" Akira sweat dropped.

"Hey, Shinichi? Are ya alright down there?" Kazuma asked happily, knowing the fact that his big body was crushed on top of Shinichi, immobilizing him.

"Get… OFF ME!" Shinichi shouted and with great strength threw the group of Elemental Riders off him and to the grounds.

"Whoa!" all of the Elemental Riders, other than Akane, exclaimed, as they were tumbling away from Shinichi's standpoint, and ended up lying all over the place.

"Ow…" Storm groaned, laying down on the ground… with Aqua on top of him.

"!" Aqua realized this with a heavy blush, and immediately got up from where she landed earlier.

As he dusted himself off, he grumbled, "Dammit, where did that Horror send us to this time?"

"Yeah, about that…" Storm spoke up. "What _is_ a Horror?"

"Basically, Horrors are demons that feed on humans. They only come out at night. So, in order to walk around in the day they need to possess a human host. The person they possess is already dead by then as the Horror absorbs their soul and memories," Shinichi explained.

"But how come that one walked around the city like it was nothing?" Aqua asked. "It's nearly sunset and there's still sunlight left… and I don't see him being possessed by anything."

"That… I don't understand…" Shinichi shook his head.

"Hey, what's that up there?" Kazuma asked.

"What? What's up?" Storm asked.

"Is it just me, or does that look like some sort of minions diving down at us?" Kazuma added.

Shinichi's eyes widened as he saw them, briefly reminded of the GIN-SHOCKER troopers that could turn into rockets as they exploded. "HIT THE DECK!" Shinichi exclaimed. "They could turn themselves into missiles to drop down and explode on their enemies."

"That's what they do?!" Kazuma exclaimed.

"HIT THE DECK!" he screamed again, prompting everyone to scatter.

"Whoa!" everyone scattered all over the place, as rather large explosions occurred from the ambush attack.

"What was that!?" Storm asked.

"You don't know?!" Aqua exclaimed.

"How should _I_ know?! I've never seen this part before!" Storm exclaimed before the two immediately jumped out of the way.

"Riders, let's transform!" Aqua commanded, as she held her E-Scanner in her hand and immediately placed it on her waist.

 **= READY! =**

"It's as if we don't have a choice here!" Storm added, flapping off his right jacket to reveal his equipped E-Scanner. With a quick gesture of moving it to the center-

 **= READY! =**

Both Aqua and Storm took out the cassette-like cartridge in their belt to the right. Aqua flicked her device downwards, changing the said cartridge to blue and positioned it on the left part of the scanner on top of the belt. Meanwhile, Storm stretched his right arm outwards and drew a rather large arc overhead to the left. This caused his cartridge to change into green, as he was already in his stance. "Henshin!" both of them exclaimed simultaneously, swiping their cartridges to the right-

 **= SCANNED! =**

-and the very moment they slotted it back into their belts on the right slot of the belt-

 **= TRANSFORM! =**

The techno keyboard and electric guitar riffs played, as their transformation began. The transformation for Kaze started with the wind covered from the base of his feet, making its way up to his head. Meanwhile, Aqua was completely engulfed in water, as her armor started to form in it. The very moment the music ended, and both of them swiftly waved their arms to dispel their elements surrounding them and-

 **= KAZE! / MIZU! =**

-their transformation was complete.

"Time to show them what happens when they mess with the fire!" Kazuma grinned happily, equipping his T-Scanner on his waist and already held his T-Cartridge in his hand. With a swift move of slotting it into its place, "Henshin!"

 **= SLOT IN, TRANSFORM! =**

With a proud roar, his whole body was engulfed in fire, as his armor started to form. As the electric guitar played and ended, he performed a chop stance, cutting the 'flames' to disperse, thus revealing his armor.

 **= RYUU! =**

"Fighting isn't my thing, but…" Melissa said in a gentle tone. The very moment her Gaia Staff hovered near her, and grasped it… "…if you think I'd just picking dandelions nicely, you morons got another thing coming at you! And I'll be sure to shove in your mouths for it!"

The Gaia Staff completely changed her attitude in complete 180.

"Henshin!" she declared, letting the Gaia Staff extend and stab the ground beneath it. As the drums and techno keyboard played, an earth sphere formed around her. Once the music ended, the sphere immediately casts off, revealing her armor.

 **= GAIA! =**

Unlike other Elemental Riders, her declaration tone is female.

"Akira-nii!" Akane called out, drawing out her spear with her white card in hand.

"Yeah!" Akira nodded, drawing out his bow-sword in hand, with his own black card.

"Henshin!" the twins said in unison, slotting their cards onto their respective slots located on their weapons.

 **= TRANSFORM! =**

As a holy choir-like chime played on Akane's side while her body glowed radiantly. Her brother, on the other hand, was engulfed in total darkness. A familiar three beat tune was heard on his side, and their armors formed as soon as the light faded away and the darkness seeped into the armor.

 **= YAMI! / RAITO! =**

Shinichi threw his right arm across his chest as he gripped his left fist to his hip. "Hen…" he started as he pulled his right arm back and raise his left fist to eye level, "…shin!" His Spark Core glowed with bright green, red and blue light as his bodysuit formed, stretching over his body to envelop him as his gloves, boots, and chestplate materialized. His scarf formed. His helmet formed in his hands and he slipped it onto his head before he snapped on the mouthplate.

"Kamen Rider Showa… Let the games begin!" Showa declared as he snapped his fingers.

As the smoke cleared, they saw what they were up against. They were identical, humanoid, and looked like men in black bodysuit and matching luchador masks. They did have accessories though. Black, rub-like chest pieces covered their fronts and their shoulders also had the same bone-like shoulder pads. Black gauntlets covered their arms, with sharp fingertips. They had skeletal patterns over their masks and their heads were crowned with short devil horns.

They were all uniform, all identical, and Showa could only make one conclusion:

"Just grunts," Showa grumbled as he got into an offensive stance.

"Grunts?" Gaia scoffed. "Weird looking ones. Looks mutated, that's for sure."

The grunts they are referring to were greyish humanoid monsters, having sad expression masks on their faces, the black core on their chests and dark grey gloves and boots.

"C'mon, buddy! Call it!" Ryuu exclaimed happily, as Kaze stood in front of the group and does his signature pose with his left hand.

 _"Saa…_ **(Now then…)** _"_ Kaze paused, pointing at the grunts direction. As soon as his thumb stuck out, forming a gun-like point, he continued, _"…arashi ga kuru no,_ **(…when the storm's coming,)** _"_ he paused one more time, now sticking out his middle finger out. The three said fingers form three dots that resembled a triangle, or a three-point stance. _"Junbi wa ii?_ **(Are you ready?)** _"_

"Let's roll out!" Showa declared, as the group spread out and began their assault on the grunts.

Showa immediately went into action as he constructed his Great Fists. Metal grew out of his arms, reconfiguring, before finally taking shape as he was now armed with a pair of gigantic metal gauntlets, with the fists being four times the size of his head. He leapt into the air, the weight of the fists not bothering him, before he flattened a couple of grunts with earth-shattering force. A few of the grunts came charging at him, wielding energy whips. They lashed out at him but he caught the whips with his Great Fists. Grinning, he allowed the fist's mechanisms to activate as they spun around and around, throwing the grunts into the air. He then threw his fists, literally, and the fists shot off his arms and blasted the grunts to pieces.

Now spent, the Great Fists broke to pieces, leaving his arms bare and mechanical components lying at his feet.

Both Kaze and Mizu ejected out their cartridges to the right from their E-Scanners after making a clearing. As both of them pressed one of the two buttons on the cartridge, both of them swiped the scanner on their belts from left to right before slotting it back again into their E-Scanners.

 **= SCANNED, SPEEDSTER! / MAGNUM! =**

On Kaze's boots, the wind started compressing to form some sort of a booster, with the cartridge slot and swiper on the right side of his leg. At the same time, Mizu's aquatic gun with cartridge slot located at the side of her gun, and the swiper on top of it, appeared in her hand. As she grasped it, she asked, "Kaze, go for hit-and-run."

"Alrighty!" he gave a thumbs-up, taking out the cartridge out from his belt. He then immediately slotted it at Speedster's slot to activate it.

 **= SPEEDSTER, O~N! =**

Compressed wind gathered on his boots, getting his stance for the run. The very moment his right heel touched the ground, he already blurred out view… sending some grunts into the air.

"Target locked!" Mizu declared, shooting out compressed water shots. The bullets pierced through each of them, destroying them into pieces with each shot.

 **= FLAMING SWORD! =**

Ryuu pressed the right button, as flames engulfed his right hand. Moments later, a familiar large sword formed in his hands. "Hiyah!" Ryuu shouted, swinging his burning sword with a passionate attack, slicing two grunts at once. One of the grunts tried to ambush him from behind, until-

 **= EARTH ATTACK FORM =**

Spikes of earth shot out from the ground, easily impaling the grunt with ease before it was destroyed. "Oh, thanks a bunch, Gaia!" Ryuu grinned happily behind his helmet.

"This isn't the first time I saved your butt, goofball!" Gaia scoffed, re-inserting back one of the star points on her staff before rotating to one of the points, pulling it up, before stabbing it onto the ground.

 **= EARTH DEFENSE FORM =**

An earth sphere formed around her, protecting herself from the incoming grunts that tried to ambush her again. "And I'm starting to hate these idiots jumping all over me!"

"Hah!" Yami exclaimed, quickly slashing the enemies that surrounded the sphere with his bow-sword.

"Mou~, these things are persistent!" Raito whined, creating a crescent-like shot to a group of grunts, evaporating them as it exploded.

"As long as that aurora keeps up, there's no end to this battle." Gaia said underneath her sphere, shattering it away upon raising her staff. Chunks of rocks flew towards the grunts. The ambushed grunts earlier also flew away, as Showa was able to destroy them with his fists.

"But if we close it, we could be stuck here, wherever this is," Showa argued.

"What _can_ we do at this point?" Yami asked, getting back into his stance. "We can't keep fighting them forever…"

"I really wish there's an _off_ button somewhere, so I don't have to sweat while fighting!" Raito whined.

"We just have to wipe them all out and then plan what to do next," said Showa as he turned his hands into energy pistols with each of his fingers turning into barrels. He blasted at the grunts and they fell as they were gunned down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duelist kept flying towards the source of the fight while Disco had to resort to using his Roller Disco Style in order to catch up, using the roller skates on his feet. "How much farther?!" Disco asked from below.

"We're almost there!" Duelist shouted.

 ***KABOOOM!***

"Whoah!" the two Riders exclaimed, seeing the grunts appeared before them from the sky. It let out a growl, sensing its enemies.

"Kamen… RIDERS!" the grunts growled.

"Defeat Kamen Rider!" they grunted together as one, now drawing their machetes.

"Well, this ain't funky." Disco grunted. "Grunts coming in to ruin the disco party? What do you think, aibou? Think they need to know Disco 101?"

"Yeah. But they won't be able to keep up with our moves. Duelist said as he took his two Beam Sabers and dashed towards them to slice any grunts in his way.

"Right behind ya!" Disco exclaimed, drawing out his own weapons.

"These things never end…" Mizu hissed, pausing her shots momentarily.

 **= SPEEDSTER, O~FF! =**

"Yeah, and I don't know if I could keep up with the running…" Kaze said, as his Speedster came to a halt.

"RIDER CARD BREAK!" Duelist's voice shouted.

"Huh?!" Kaze and Mizu shouted as they looked up to see holographic emblems from Kuuga to Drive line up towards towards a group of grunts and Duelist went through each one, his strength amplifying as he dived down for his Rider Kick.

"Decade much?" Kaze blinked.

"What?"

"I'll go ask him a bit. Be right back, Aqua-chan!" Kaze said, as he was about to run towards them… only to trip instead, making Mizu facepalm.

"Just charge up your cartridge before you use your Speedster again…" Mizu sighed, as she raised her arm with her Magnum in one direction without looking, and squeezed the trigger, shooting down the incoming grunts.

"What's with that explosion just now?" Gaia asked.

"Dunno! Maybe Aqua-chan's having a field day with Storm-kun again!" Ryuu laughed happily.

"What kind of idiot would do that in the middle of a battlefield?" Gaia scoffed, shoving her end of Gaia Staff onto the grunt before delivering the kick on them.

After Showa let out steam on one of the grunts, he heard a familiar explosion nearby. As he looked to the size, he noticed the familiar Kamen Rider on the battlefield. "Kurogasa?"

After finishing with his Rider Kick, the said person looked towards Showa. "Shinichi!" He exclaimed before running towards him. "I'm glad to see you, but what the heck is going on here?"

"Explanations later. Right now, we gotta stop these grunts… and figure out a way to get that 'aurora' to stop dropping more of those guys…" Showa said… until he noticed the new Rider that approached Duelist. "And who's that? Your new partner?"

"It's Koji. He's Kamen Rider Disco." Duelist explained.

"Really?" Showa asked surprised.

"Yo, that's far out, man! What's shakin' Shinichi? Long time no see!" Disco said, looking at the veteran Rider.

"Urgh… when will these guys _ever_ stop dropping?!" Mizu snapped, throwing away her Magnum before reaching for her cartridge again, swiping it while pressing another button on it.

 **= SCANNED, X-GUN! (Cross Gun) =**

Soon, her two-handed weapon materialized in front of her, as she grabbed the handle. It turned out to be… a minigun with a missile attached in the middle of it?!

"HaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mizu roared, as bullets of aquatic shots rained down on the grunts… both on the ground and midair.

"Whoa… she's pissed." Gaia noticed.

"You betcha." Ryuu added, as Kaze stood up, with a cartridge in hand.

"Time to charge you up a bit, little fella!" Kaze chirped, sliding his cartridge back to E-Scanner and 'pressed' his belt down.

 **= COMPRESSED! CHAR~GING~! =**

As he waited for his belt to charge up, the windy Rider noticed the two local Kamen Riders. "Oh, heya! You're the local heroes around here?"

"Huh? Storm, is that you?" Duelist asked surprised, recognizing his voice. "What are you doing here away from East Academy?"

"East Academy? Or Elemental City?" Kaze blinked in confusion.

"What?" Duelist said confused too.

"Alternate Universe Kurogasa, remember?" Showa reminded.

 **= BREAK OUT! =**

"Hold that thought, gotta change form!" Kaze told them, as he got his cartridge out to the right and swiped on his E-Scanner once more.

 **= SCANNED, UPGRADE! =**

The wind started blowing rather hard, wrapping it all around the windy Rider. His armor changed color as did his form. Soon, as the wind dimmed down, and he was now in his dark green armor. The helmet of his rider form also changed as he had a long U-shaped visor ( **the same visor that Kamen Rider Birth had and probably the same helmet but in black and dark green instead)** and has better build-up armor with another pair of white, retractable "wings" on his back. The symbol that represented his element was the same 2 white magatamas but it was further apart and both are in vertical position instead of horizontal.

 **= ARASHI! =**

"Well, are you two gonna stand there and do nothing, or should we get rid of those grunts first?" Arashi asked them before he departed.

"Uh… right." Duelist said before he took out his Beam Sabers and flew towards the grunts again to slash them.

"That Rider is… slightly weird?" Disco said.

"Like I said, I'll explain everything later on." Showa added. "For now, let's exterminate these things first."

"Right." Disco nodded before the two followed Duelist.

* * *

 **Kaze no Sekai…**

 _"Yes… yes… YES! My paradise is coming to life!"_ ALIAS rejoiced. Elemental City was covered in dark vines of some sort. The city took form of a hexagonal shape in an overview, with each end having a circle on it. _"Soon, my masters shall decimate this world before moving on to conquer others!"_

"Freeze!" the cops exclaimed, pointing their guns at ALIAS. "Put your hands up!"

 _"Put my hands up?"_ ALIAS scoffed, looking at the cops hiding behind the police car. _"Do you have any idea who you are talking to, mongrels?"_

"I said put your hands up!" the cops repeated, cocking their guns.

 _"Alright, alright."_ ALIAS said raising his hands up. _"If you say so."_

"Huh?" the cops got out, only to find black vines wrapping around their entire body. The black vines forced the cops to drop their weapons without much effort. Oh, but it didn't stop there…

 _"I'll be needing your… essence."_ ALIAS chuckled, as the black vines entered the cops' mouth, nose, ears… any hole they could enter a human body and… started sucking up their lives.

"GWAAARRRRRrrrrgggghhhh… h… h…" the cops screamed in pain, as their whole body started withering like a plant. The sound of their scream got quieter… until, all of them were completely withered like a dried prune, plopping onto the ground like a soggy sack.

 _"Hahahahaha! How weaklings crumble before me!"_ ALIAS laughed. _"Now, my masters! Grow! GROW STRONGER!"_

* * *

 **Duelist no Sekai…**

Soon of the grunts were taken care of and all of the Riders met up with each other at an intersection of the road.

"That's the last of them." Duelist sighed as he went back to civilian form.

"You say that like you have experience with them." Aqua looked at him, before looking at the sky. "But can you explain that 'aurora' up there, kid?"

"Huh?" Kurogasa said, as he looked up as did Koji.

"What in Saturday Night Fever is that?" Koji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A dangerous anomaly created by a Horror calling himself ALIAS," Showa answered as his Shield of Glen materialized.

 _"It may look beautiful, lad. But it is dark,"_ warned St. George as his voice was heard from the scale mail gauntlet.

"Oh, hey, a talking gauntlet!" Storm and Kazuma pointed out.

 ***BONK!***

"Ow!" both men winced in pain, courtesy of Aqua's fist.

"Honestly… how in the world did both of you become an Elemental Rider in the first place…" she groaned.

"I think we should introduce ourselves first." Kurogasa said, clearing his throat. "My name's Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm known as Kamen Rider Duelist. And this is my partner Koji Shinamori. He's Kamen Rider Disco."

There was a moment of silence, that confused both Aqua and Shinichi. "What's wrong?" They asked.

"What kind of weird names are those?" Storm and Kazuma said in unison… only to be silenced by Aqua's silent threat… with her fist locked and loaded.

"Storm-niisama, it's best if we do not question their chosen Rider names." Akira said, before turning to Kurogasa and Koji. "I'm sorry about them. They can be a bit… airheaded sometimes."

"And a meathead, too!" Akane added, pointing at Kazuma.

"Hey!" Storm and Kazuma snapped.

"It's true, isn't it…?" Aqua deadpanned.

"Mou~ you're being mean Aqua-chan." Storm cried anime tears.

"Uh… anyways, that being said, I'm Akira Inayo and this is my twin sister Akane. We're Kamen Riders Yami and Raito respectively. Pleased to meet you." He bowed.

"Nice to meet 'cha!" Akane chirped.

"I'm Melissa Loubard." She greeted kindly. "I'm known as Kamen Rider Gaia. A pleasure to meet you."

"Hey ho!" Kazuma greeted Kurogasa happily-

 ***CHOP!***

"Ow!" Kurogasa cringed in pain, rubbing his head.

"I'm the hot passionate Rider, Kazuma Heishiro or Kamen Rider Ryuu!" Kazuma laughed happily.

"I don't get the chop…" Koji sweatdropped.

"Forgive that idiot… it's one of their ways of… a 'secret handshake' with another idiot…" Aqua sighed, glaring at the Windy Rider.

"Aqua-chan, you're a big meanie…" Storm cried out, with comical tears flowing out from his eyes.

"Anyways, I'm Aquariu Myers, leader of the Elemental Riders and Kamen Rider Mizu and this idiot here is Storm Ryder or Kamen Rider Kaze. He's the supposed leader of this team… but unfortunately, he's a total airhead."

"I see, well nice to meet you all." Kurogasa said.

"I'm gonna need a place to fix my communicator. That way I can send a message to ARMOR and maybe find out what's going on," Shinichi said as he deactivated his armor. "We also need to find a way to get to ALIAS and stop whatever plan he has. He sent us to your world, Kurogasa. It might just be random, but I'm not taking any chances."

"And probably solving this 'aurora' phenomenon too." Melissa pointed out.

"Well, my dad had tools that he always used to fix up my bike. I don't know if it will help, but you're more than welcome to use them, Shinichi."

"I appreciate it." Shinichi nodded.

Just then, Kurogasa's cell phone rang playing Kamen Rider Gaim's theme song. "Hold up, one second." Kurogasa said taking his cell phone and opening it up to answer. "Hello?"

[ _"Son, where are you?! You need to get back to the hospital! Your mom is going into labor!"_ ]

"EHHHHHHHHHH?! Kaa-san's going into labor?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone else asked shocked.

"Your mom's pregnant!?" Shinichi cried in shock. "And she's going into labor!? RIght now!?"

"Yeah! Sorry, but I gotta go!" Kurogasa shouted as he took off. He couldn't miss the birth of his twin siblings. Shinichi quickly activated his nanites. Metal surrounded his lower body before morphing and configuring before taking shape. The metal parts morphed into a working hover cycle with Shinichi's upper body sticking out of the seat and the seat being big enough for a second passenger.

"Give me directions and I'll take you there," Shinichi offered.

"Right!" Kurogasa nodded, as he quickly mounted on Shinichi before the two hit the road.

"Uh… that was awkward…" Storm blinked.

"Why?"

"Well, the bike is made from his lower body. So, isn't that like sitting on his butt?"

" _That's_ what worries you?" Aqua facepalmed, groaning in her hand.

"That, and we're lost in the middle of the city…" Melissa explained.

"And we don't have our rides with us." Akira added.

"What should we do?" Kazuma asked.

"Go by taxi?" Akira pointed out.

"But does this world accept our own world's currency?" Akane said.

"Uh…" Koji got out, slowly raising his hand amongst the Elemental Riders. "You guys?"

"What?" the group got out.

"…I got money, y'know."

…

…

…

…

 ***DING~!***

"Oh…" the Elemental Riders said.

"He left you behind…" Storm blurted out loud, making Koji sweat drop.

* * *

Shinichi drove Kurogasa over to Domino City Hospital after giving the former directions on how to get there. When they arrived, they both ran up to the fourth floor and there Alexis, Rika, Kyoshiro, Marta, Mamori, Allyson, Sayaka, Saeko, Hiroshi, Kenji, and Matsuri were waiting outside of the room while Yukina was being tended by the doctor and nurses in her room. "Dad!"

"Son!" Kyoshiro exclaimed. "Just in time, too!"

"Shinichi?" Alexis recognized.

"Hey there." Shinichi greeted. "Long time no see."

"Good seeing you, but where's Koji?" Rika asked.

That caused Kurogasa to flinch slightly, forgetting his partner-in-crime with the Elemental Riders. "He's… probably taking a cab." Kurogasa sweat dropped. "Look, that's not the point right now! How's Kaa-san?!"

"S-She just started going into l-labor…" Mamori said.

"Yes, and I'm surprised you got here within a minute after your Father called you." Allyson said.

"You can thank him for that." Kurogasa said, jabbing his thumb to Shinichi.

"Hm? Who is that?" Saeko asked.

"Hi. I'm Shinichi Banabara." He greeted.

"I can tell…" Allyson said, looking at the foreign Rider. "You must be the Rider we saw on TV."

"And supposedly, there are six more, but we'll get to you guys on that." Kurogasa explained, but was cut off by Yukina groaning in pain inside the room.

"Mr. Kururugi?" the nurse opened the door. "Your wife needs your support right now."

"Go on, Kyo. She's your wife." Hiroshi patted his back.

"Right." Kyoshiro said, ready to go in.

"Dad." Kurogasa said, making him look at his son. "Don't let Kaa-san… go." He trailed off, not wanting to remember what happened when he was born.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving her side this time." Kyoshiro assured before the door closed.

"Mou~, I hope Aunty Yukina's alright. I wanna see my widdle cuzzy wuzzy right now!" Sayaka pouted.

"Patience, Sayaka." Marta assured. "From here on out, it will be Mrs. Kururugi's battle. All we can do is hope for the best."

"I hope so…" Kurogasa muttered. Alexis then came up to him and wrapped her arms around his, while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay… It won't happen like last time." Alexis assured.

"My, my… such a wonderful girl, she is…" Matsuri praised his girlfriend.

"Yes, I hope you two get married after your studies are finished, grandson." Kenji laughed elderly. "This way, Matsuri and I would have great grandchildren soon…"

"G-Grandpa!" Kurogasa stammered, while Alexis blushed slightly.

* * *

10 minutes went by, and the birth was still taking place in the room. They heard the sound of footsteps, running towards them. "Aibou!"

"Koji!" Kurogasa exclaimed, noticing him and most of the Elemental Riders. Yes, most… as Storm was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are they?" Allyson asked.

"We'll explain everything later." Aqua added.

"Kuro, you owe me cab money." Koji blurted out.

Kurogasa flinched. "Sorry… I was in hurry and-"

"Yeah, I get it. It's fine, but you owe me cab money."

"Okay…" Kurogasa sighed. "By the way, where's Storm?"

"Well…" Koji got out.

"I think… it's best to leave him right now…" Aqua let out another sigh.

"You know, Aqua-neesama, if you keep sighing like that, you'll get older pretty fast." Akira said.

"That's because managing an idiot would drain most of my energy… my bad- _two_ idiots." Aqua grumbled, making Melissa sweat drop.

"Anyways, how's your mom, Kurogasa-sama?" Akane asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's going into labor." Kurogasa said. "It's been ten minutes and still nothing."

"And Shinichi?" Melissa asked

"That hottie?" Sayaka blinked. "He said something about going to a nearby workshop to fix his thingamajig."

"His communicator." Kurogasa corrected. "And just so you know Sayaka, he's married so you can't call dibs."

"Oh yeah? I called dibs on being a nice aunty, silly egghead!" she stuck her tongue at her cousin.

"Sayaka, manners." Saeko chided, pulling her daughter's right ear.

"Owowowowowowow~ owie, owie, owie~!" Sayaka whined.

"It's good to have a chaotic family, yes?" Melissa smiled at Kurogasa. "I know, because my family is the same as well, back in my world."

"Beg pardon?" Kenji asked.

"Urrrrrgghhhhhhh!"

"Hang in there, Yukina! You're getting there!" Kyoshiro encouraged his wife.

"Doctor, I can see the crown!" the nurse exclaimed.

"That's it Mrs. Kururugi! Keep pushing!" the doctor said.

"Hear that? The babies' are popping out really soon!" Sayaka jumped happily, only to wince back in pain from her mother pulling her eat. "Owie~!"

"You need to calm down." Saeko chided again. "And you really need to learn patience, Sayaka."

"Hai…" Sayaka slumped.

Just then… they heard the first cry of a baby.

"Ooooohhh, my widdle twin cuzzy!" Sayaka said with glee.

"But she's still in a battle." Allyson said.

"Y-Yeah… t-the second baby…" Mamori stuttered.

"Rest assured, love." Marta assured her best friend. "Mrs. Kururugi is much stronger than she looks."

"I see it! The second baby's crown!" the nurse implied.

"One last push, Yukina! Just one more push!" Kyoshiro encouraged as she groaned rather loud. "You can't pass out! Not this time!"

"G-Grrrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!" Yukina groaned again, until-

…her room was filled with crying. From baby twins inside the room.

"You did it, Yukina! You did it!" Kyoshiro cheered happily inside, as Kurogasa let out a sigh of relief.

"Wohoo! Widdle cousins are born!" Sayaka cheered.

"Indeed." Saeko smiled lightly. "That means I can see more of my nephews and niece."

"Oh, the happy occasion!" Matsuri cheered elderly, wiping off a tear in her left eye. "Getting another grandchild…"

"Such a happy occasion, ne, Aka-nee?" Akira looked at his twin sister, as she shed a few tears of her own.

"Mm!" she nodded happily.

"She did it, Kurogasa." Alexis smiled.

"Y-Yeah… she did…" Kurogasa got out, as the door opened up, revealing the doctor and nurses that helped her.

"Kurogasa Kururugi?" the doctor asked. "Your new siblings are waiting for you."

"Let's go, Kuro! I wanna see them!" Sayaka chirped, dragging her cousin's arm happily.

"O-Oi, chotto matte!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Might as well follow." Alexis said before following them. Even the grandparents, Saeko, and Hiroshi joined in.

"Okay you guys, let's let them have their family time." Rika said, shooing the group away.

"Mou~, I wanna see the babies!" Akane whined.

"Aka-nee, it's best to let them have their family moment." Akira said.

"Besides, I think it's best we check up on Storm, since he might lose count of how many eggs burgers he shoved into his mouth!" Kazuma laughed out loud, only to be bonked by Aqua.

"We're in a hospital. Keep your voice down." Aqua grumbled.

"My, my… there are things that will never change…" Melissa sweat dropped, following the group.

* * *

 **(BGM: Guardian Angel from Secret Garden OST)**

Inside the room, the family entered and Kyoshiro stayed by Yukina's bedside, as the latter was breastfeeding the newborns, each with a baby blue and pink blanket. "Shhh! Kyoshiro gestured to his son. "They're sleeping right now."

"I wanna hold 'em." Sayaka whined.

"Sayaka, don't you see your aunt feeding them?" Hiroshi said.

"Hai." Yukina smiled weakly, as her clothes are slightly drenched in sweat. "Maybe after I finish feeding them, you can hold them as I take a little nap."

"Hai…" Sayaka slumped.

"Ah, I'm so proud of you, child…" Matsuri smiled elderly at Yukina.

"Yes, and now we need a name for both of them." Kenji pondered.

"I already have." Kurogasa smiled small. "Suzaku and Sakura."

"Hahahaha… always two steps ahead of your grandpa. That's my grandchild." Kenji chuckled.

"It's such a sweet moment, isn't it?" Alexis whispered to Kurogasa.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa replied as Sakura started getting a bit fussy.

"Oh, looks like she's done. Would you like to hold your little sister, dear?" Yukina asked motherly.

"H-Huh? Are you sure?" Kurogasa stuttered.

"Hai. You need to introduce yourself to your little siblings, after all." Yukina smiled weakly, as Kyoshiro carefully held the said newborn in his hands carefully, while Yukina covered her modesty after breastfeeding her newborn daughter.

"Here ya go, son. Be careful." Kyoshiro said, giving Kurogasa the newest addition to the family. Kyoshiro then taught him how to hold her properly anf carefully. Right after that, Kurogasa saw the full features of his sleeping little sister.

"Hey, Sakura… I'm your big brother, K-Kuro…" He got out smiling as tears came streaming down his eyes.

"How cute." Alexis chided lightly, teasing him after seeing Kurogasa actually shed tears for his new sibling. A smile carved on her face, whispering lightly to him, "Enjoy your moment, Kurogasa. You earned it."

"Y-Yeah…" Kurogasa choked out.

"Aw~ c'mon, now you're making _me_ cry." Sayaka sobbed. Kurogasa's parents couldn't help but smile, knowing Kurogasa has become the happiest person he could be.

 _"Milord, I pray and thank thee for the blessings you have bestowed upon my Master's family…"_ Joan prayed sincerely, smiling on the family's happiness.

 _"We girls are happy too, Joan."_ Natsumi smiled. Even the stoic Minato nodded, as the female Riders looked at the tender moment.

On the windowsill, a paper crane perched on it, observing the moment before it flew off.

 **(End BGM)**

* * *

A paper crane landed on Shinichi's shoulder and he picked it off before it unfolded into a talisman. Looking at the glowing writing, he closed his eyes in concentration, and drew a seal over the talisman so it could feed him the information.

"Congratulations, Kurogasa," Shinichi smiled. He would've gone to see the babies being born, but it was a private family moment for Kurogasa and he was just an outsider. He knew what it felt like, to see a new sibling being born into the world. He also remembered what it felt like when his own son, Hiroyuki was born. It was a beautiful feeling.

 _"You should go and congratulate them in person,"_ the voice of Yabuki spoke in his mind.

"Later. I need to work on my communicator so I can get in touch with headquarters." Shinichi said, fixing his communicator at the nearby workshop.

* * *

At the cafeteria…

"You're Kamen Riders from another world?" Rika asked.

"Yep, that's right!" Akane nodded happily, while Storm was eating his fifth egg burger.

"I see…" Allyson added. "The Cosmos informed me of foreign warriors from afar, but I didn't expect all of you from another dimension entirely…"

"Keep on expecting, 'cause it just might surprise ya before you know it!" Kazuma laughed.

"To think that this world relies on dueling using cards and that it could also be used as a part of your career…" Melissa got out.

"It's a strange world, alright." Akane nodded.

Storm then suddenly stopped eating, looking around a bit before he decided to walk out. "W-What's wrong with him?" Mamori asked.

"His Heart of the Wind picked up something…" Akira explained.

"Heart of the Wind?" Koji blinked, looking around. "I don't sense any wind around here."

"It's his special ability amplified by the belt." Aqua said, as the Elemental Riders quickly got up and followed him.

"There're some bad eggs that need to be cracked!" Kazuma grinned, happily cracking his knuckles.

"Bad guys, huh? My kind of thing!" Koji grinned, as he was about to follow them… only to be stopped by the cashier.

"Sir, you need to pay for these meals…" the cashier informed.

…

…

…

…

"…Um, soul sista?"

"Hey, girls! Let's go check up on them!" Rika exclaimed, as Mamori, Marta and Allyson got up and immediately followed the rest of them. The girls, except Marta being forcefully dragged along by Rika, completely ignored him.

"…Don't tell me I got ditched again…"

 ***DING~!***

Yes… yes, you were.

* * *

At the rooftop of the hospital, the grunts landed on the ground. A space tear opened up, and ALIAS walked out from it. _"Get me the recent newborns of this world. Their pure life energies are essentials for my masters' awakening!"_

Suddenly, paper cranes shot towards the grunts and exploded when they landed on their heads. As soon as the grunts were taken down, Shinichi landed on the rooftop.

"Hold it right there!" Shinichi exclaimed, facing ALIAS and his recovering Skullmen grunts.

 _"Oh, it's you again."_ ALIAS scoffed. _"Enjoyed the ride? I hope it wasn't that 'bumpy' for you and your comrades…"_

"What do you want with the newborns? You know what? Don't bother answering! Nothing good, that's for sure!" Shinichi got out.

 _"Aww, you don't even want to listen to my explanation. Then again, that's expected from ARMOR. Being stiff as always…"_ ALIAS said , as Shinichi's communicator beeped loudly.

Shinichi grumbled, "Who is this? I'm busy!"

[ _"Finally! We've been trying to reach you for weeks!"_ ]

"What? Weeks? Right, time doesn't pass at the same speed in different universes. Kinda busy, so make it quick."

[ _"It's regarding the abnormal anomaly from your last report! The anomaly is expanding to other worlds, as we speak! Even at ARMOR!"_ ]

"It's expanding? Into what? How bad is it?"

[ _"Imagine the Big Bang Theory coming to life! That's what happening right now! If you don't hurry and find the source of the anomaly, not even ARMOR can do anything about it!"_ ]

 _"Heh, heh, heh… did I hear the sound of desperation from your headquarters? It's not pleasant, isn't it."_ ALIAS chuckled. _"Yes, I have found the base of operations, and even the expansion of my masters' dream can't be stopped! All that's left is to retrieve the pure life force of the newborns and the plan shall be complete! And if I were you, Kamen Rider Showa, I would not pick my nose into something that is considered impossible to tackle. All you have to do is waltz away from this and maybe… just maybe, I would spare your petty life."_

"Just answer this. Who are these masters you keep talking about?"

 _"Does it even matter? Since you're that determined to find an answer, why don't you just die?"_ ALIAS snapped his finger, as the Skullmen started to run towards Shinichi. _"In the meantime, I think I shall pay the family a visit, and thank them for giving up their newborns for my Masters' cause."_

"Wait!" Shinichi exclaimed, only to have ALIAS tear a space behind him and enter, leaving him alone.

"Kill Kamen Rider!" the grunts exclaimed.

"Henshin!" Shinichi drew his sword as he summoned his armor. His red compound eyes glowed as he stared down the grunts as they converged on him.

"SHINICHI!" the Elemental Riders and Koji appeared, in their armor, barging through the door to help the Rider.

"Eh?" the grunts got out, as they were assaulted by the Elemental Riders.

"Shinichi, where's that monster?" Mizu asked. "Storm's Heart of the Wind led us here."

"Did that jive-turkey hit the road?" Disco added.

"He's gone after Kurogasa's baby siblings!" Showa responded urgently. "We gotta do something about it!"

"Not while these goons are around…" Gaia scoffed, as the group were surrounded by the Skullmen.

"At least I told the girls to check up on Kurogasa." Arashi informed.

"So, what now?" Raito asked.

"Knock their arses out, then we can go help that kid. Got it?" Gaia decided.

"We don't have much of a choice here." Disco said. "Let's just hope aibou knows what he's doing."

"Time to go all out, then, huh?" Arashi said, scanning his cartridge on his belt, while holding a button.

 **= SCANNED, ARMED SHIELD! =**

A rectangular shield with guided missiles at the front of the shield, resembling a claw, equipped on his right arm. The cartridge swiper was located on the right side of his shield, while the slot was located at the center of his shield.

"These guys are gonna have a field day with us hitting around!" Ryuu grinned, pressing the left button on his T-Scanner.

 **= HAMMER~! =**

A familiar flame appeared as he grasped it in his arms. A rather large hammer was in his hands, engulfed in flames.

"Let's get rid of them now!" Yami declared, before the group rushed forward.

* * *

Back in the hospital…

"Are you sure about this?!" Rika asked Allyson.

"The Cosmos are telling me there's something off." Allyson explained. "Storm's Heart of the Wind confirmed it and he told us to check up on your friend."

"This could be bad, right?" Marta asked.

"W-We need to check their room t-to make sure!" Mamori stuttered.

"Agreed, love." Marta nodded, as the girls continued to run down the hallway.

* * *

Inside the hospital room, while Joan continues to pray for the newborns, Shotaro couldn't help but sigh seeing his partner with his continuous research.

 _"Oi, Philip, Shinnosuke, enough with the search."_ Shotaro sighed.

 _"It's no use. Shinnosuke's brain is in top gear."_ Belt-san said, having a deadpan expression.

 _"C'mon, c'mon, think. Where have I seen him before?"_ Shinnosuke said, thinking really hard. _"Okay Philip, this might sound crazy, but put in this keyword: Kamen Rider Ghost."_

 _"No matter how you look at it, you can't get the answer you're looking for."_ Shotaro sighed.

 _"Everyone, can you please keep your voice down? My Master's mother is resting as we speak. And so are the newborns…"_ Joan told them.

 _"What's the point anyways? It's not like they can hear or see us."_ Tsukasa scoffed.

 _"Really?"_ Joan raised her eyebrow. _"Then, mind telling me why the newborns are crying right now?"_

 _"Huh?"_ Tsukasa got out, seeing the newborns suddenly crying while Yukina was still taking her nap.

"Goodness… why are my grandchildren suddenly crying?" Matsuri said worriedly, holding Sakura in her arms. "Shhhhhhhhh… it's okay. Go to sleep little one."

"They were sleeping like little angels just now…" Kenji added, holding Suzaku.

 _"Oh…"_ Tsukasa mumbled. _"Guys, keep it down…"_

 _"Found it."_ Philip said.

 _"Eh?"_ Shinnosuke blinked surprised.

 _"Found it. Kamen Rider Ghost."_ Philip said. _"There's actually a book about the said Rider… how intriguing."_

Before anyone else can say anything, a space tear revealed itself in front of the door that led to the toilet, surprising the Kururugi family, especially Kurogasa; excluding the sleeping Yukina. "Kurogasa, what's that?!" Alexis asked.

"Where did that thing come from?" Kyoshiro said, as ALIAS waltzed out from it.

 _"Haaa… there they are. The pure life energies."_ ALIAS chuckled. _"And it came in a pair. Just what I needed."_

"Who are you?!" Kurogasa demanded, getting in front of his family.

"What is that…?" Saeko gasped lightly.

"It's not human, that's for sure…" Hiroshi added, standing before his wife.

 _"Oh, you don't know me. But I know you."_ ALIAS said to Kurogasa. _"I'm sure you remember the Shido Horror that invaded this world?"_ ALIAS asked.

"N-Nani?" Kurogasa gasped.

 _"That's right. He was my fellow comrade, that you and your 'friend' mercilessly decimated."_ ALIAS added. _"And now, I'm about to do the same… on a universal scale. And what better way to do that than by having you surrender your siblings for the greater good?"_

"I won't let you!" Kurogasa shouted as he placed his Dueling Gauntlet on his wrist.

"Kurogasa?" Kenji and Matsuri said confused.

"HENSHIN!" Kurogasa shouted as his inserted his Deck in the Gauntlet.

 _"Dark Hold."_ ALIAS declared, as the surroundings suddenly froze, much to Kurogasa's surprise. Not even his spirit friends were able to enter him even before the transformation even started.

 _"Hey, I can't move!"_ Shinji exclaimed.

 _"It must have applied a gravity attack on us."_ Ren deducted, as ALIAS comfortably waltzed over to the elderly, where they are holding the twins.

 _"I believe these are mine now."_ ALIAS smirked, taking Sakura off from Matsuri's arms. _"Do you see your big brother, little one? That's right. This would be the last time you see him… my sacrificial lamb."_

"Get your filthy claws off of them!" Kurogasa snapped.

 _"Oh, come and get me- oh wait… you can't move."_ ALIAS chuckled, now approaching Suzaku and picked him up from Kenji's arms. _"Now, it's time for both of you to awaken my masters."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **DAI KAIGAN! ORE: OMEGA DRIVE!**

 _"What- GAH!"_ ALIAS winced in pain, as a phantom's kick landed on his back from out of nowhere. This caused it to let go of the newborns, throwing them up in the air, freezing in place. And they can still heard the cries of the newborns.

"Our grandchildren!" the elderly got out, but unable to move.

The said figure landed carefully after the kick. The phantom took the newborns in the air and carefully placed them back in their grandparents' arms. _"Yokatta… they're alright!"_

"What's going on?" Sayaka asked. "What just happened?!"

 _"What?! Who or what are you?"_ ALIAS growled. _"How can you move within my Dark Hold, you phantom?"_

The said 'phantom' revealed himself in front of Kurogasa and his family, surprising them. Kurogasa looked closer on the sudden arrival of the said Rider that just saved his siblings. As the 'phantom' lowered his hoodie, he saw his true appearance. His belt was grey and oval, having an eye, and one can barely see the eerie smile plastered on the belt. Next to it was a handle the figure can push and pull. As for the figure itself, his helmet was black with an orange mask that had a jagged curved horn on his forehead and black large black holes that were his "eyes". For his attire, he wore a black hooded jacket that was unzipped with orange highlights, and underneath was a black armor with clear plastic to protect it further and there was a symbol of an eye on there as well. The rest of his body from the waist down consist of black pants and shoes.

"A new Kamen Rider?" Kurogasa gasped.

 _"Who the heck is this new guy?"_ Tsukasa scoffed.

 _"Belt-san! That person!"_ Shinnosuke exclaimed.

 _"I am Kamen Rider Ghost."_ The new Kamen Rider introduced.

"Kamen Rider… Ghost?" the Kururugi family and Alexis got out.

"…Ghostie?" Sayaka blinked.

 _"And you will not take the newborns' lives! For their lives are burning brightly and I won't let you snuff them out!"_ Ghost declared.

 _"Another nuisance…"_ ALIAS groaned. _"…and it's something that can move within my Dark Hold."_

 _"You betcha on that!"_ a chirpy small ghost appeared next to Ghost, surprising others. _"Unlike linked spirits with that kid over there, we phantasms don't have any physical form to bind us down in the first place! That's why we can move around easily!"_

"EEEEEEEEKKKK! A flying eyeball!" Sayaka shrieked.

 _"Eyeball janai! Yurusen-sama da!"_ Yurusen proudly declared. It was a floating eyeball phantasm with white cape on it.

 _"Oi, Yurusen, not now."_ Ghost said.

 _"Never mind that Takeru! You have to beat whatever that thing is!"_

"Takeru?" Kurogasa asked.

 _"Takeru Tenkuuji. I'm a ghost hunter."_ Ghost said.

"Ghostbuster?" Sayaka asked.

 _"Ghost hunter or not, you shall not interfere with my plans!"_ ALIAS roared, as Ghost immediately shoved it out of the room and through the window. Because of that, the Dark Hold applied to the area broke off, letting the Kururugi family move once more.

"What was that… just now?" Saeko said.

"Kuro!" Rika exclaimed, opening the door to reveal the girls outside the room. "Is everything okay?!"

"I-Is Mrs. Kururugi a-alright?" Mamori stuttered.

"Has the fiend entered the room?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah. The newborns were about to be taken, but a new Kamen Rider saved them. Kamen Rider Ghost!" Kurogasa got out, as the newborns continued to cry in his grandparents' arms.

"…ara…?" Yukina's eyes slowly opened tiredly. "Is… something… the matter, dear?"

"Everyone stay here, I'm helping out Kamen Rider Ghost!" Kurogasa said. "Henshin!"

 _"Well, that's our cue."_ Tsukasa shrugged, as they saw Kurogasa leap out of the window. _"…What did that kid just do?"_

 _"…He just leaped out of the window…"_ Mana added… before they quickly realized and the primary Riders immediately flew towards Kurogasa.

"…Is it just me, or did I see my nephew leap out from the window?" Saeko blinked in confusion.

"I can't say we're seeing things…" Hiroshi added.

* * *

"Trinity Force!" Showa called as his body flashed brightly with red, green and blue light before he split himself into three bodies: Showa Blue, Showa Green and Showa Red.

"Trinity what?" Gaia added, swinging her staff to hit her enemies.

"Alright, guys! Let's show them the power of Showa Riders!" ordered Showa Green. Showa Blue and Red both nodded before the three stood back-to-back.

 **"Let's Ride: ICHIGO!"**

 **"Let's Ride: NIGO!"**

 **"Let's Ride: V3!"**

In a flash of energy, Showa Green turned into Kamen Rider Ichigo while Showa Red and Showa Blue turned into Kamen Rider Nigo and Kamen Rider V3.

"Ikuze!" Ichigo shouted as he leapt up and executed his signature move, "RIDER KICK!"

"RIDER PUNCH!" Nigo called as his red gloves glowed with energy.

V3 used his enhanced strength to throw the grunts into the air before his antennae sparked with energy. "V3 THUNDER!" V3 shouted as he launched lightning bolts from his antennae, frying the grunts while they were in midair.

"Showoff," huffed Ichigo as he twisted a Skullman's neck.

"He's us, remember?" Nigo reminded as he elbowed a Skullman in the face.

"Whatever. Let's finish this off like the original three!" Ichigo ordered. "Rider…"

Nigo followed suit, "Triple…"

"KICK!" V3, Ichigo and Nigo leapt into the air as energy flowed through their bodies. They then dropped on the Skullmen, destroying a large number of them with flying kicks.

"So, that's the power of old school Riders, huh?" Arashi said in awe, blocking the grunt's machete with his Armed Shield. "To think you have that sort of ability, Shinichi-kun! I'm jealous of ya!"

"That's experience teaching you all about it." Showa informed.

"Now's not the time to be impressed!" Mizu groaned, wielding her X-Gun. She took out her cartridge, swiped it on top of her gun before slotting it in into the magazine slot.

 **= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"DESTROYED!" she quoted from a certain Guilty game, relentlessly shooting out volleys of water bullets in a group of Skullmen. To finish it off, she launched her missile at them, creating a rather large explosion from the said attack.

"Now why does that move look familiar?" Disco pondered. He then looked around, seeing a few goons slowly pushing themselves up from their fall. "Ah, whatever. I got some jive-turkeys to beat." He then took out the Party Time Record and inserted it in the Disco Driver.

 **OH YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME! RIDER KICK!**

Koji crouched down as he was surrounded by rainbow colored musical notes as his platforms glowed bright gold. "Kiss my Boogie Shoes!" Leaping into the air, a giant golden disco ball formed behind Koji, shining a brilliant golden light down onto Jam.

 **DROP THE BEAT!**

Leaping into the air, music notes trailing after him, Koji shouted, "LAST DANCE!" He then went flying down towards the Skullmen to deliver his Rider Kick. Once he hit them, there was an explosion while multicolored musical notes flew everywhere. "That takes care of them."

 **= NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"What goes around, comes around!" Ryuu declared, as he started spinning around, forming into a flaming tornado. The Skullmen that surrounded them ended up being sucked into it, burning into charred remains. As he came to a stop, Kazuma kneeled on one knee, striking a terminator pose… before he ended up collapsing on his back, with swirly eyes on his grilled lens.

At another nearby building, Raito and Yami continued to switch battle tactics of offense and defense at the same time. "Akira-nii, they're just too many!"

"I know that!" Yami nodded, as the two backed off from their battle with the grunts. "Fusion time?"

"Yeah!" Raito nodded, as the twins pulled out a cord from their belts and plugged them together.

 **= CONNECTING… =**

A large frame with black and white on each side appeared in the middle, as the twins immediately dashed into it. The frame rotated rather fast, forming into a large sphere. After a moment, it stopped, forming black and white stripes on the sphere. As it bloomed beautifully like a lotus-

 **= CHAOS! =**

What was once the twins, now became a lone Rider which the body armor consisting of a black bodysuit and grey body armor in color, having shoulder pads with sun and crescent moon symbol on each side. The helmet now had a pair of horns on top of their helmet and the design consisted of a pair of wing on the sides and it was divided by a sword feature at the middle of the V-shaped Vizor. At the middle of the chest armor, there is an emblem of Yin & Yang. Currently, their main weapons were a pair of katanas with contrast elements on each sword. On their belt, there was a slot on each side, mainly used for the finishers for both katanas.

This is the united Elemental Rider, Kamen Rider Chaos.

 _"Let the battle commence…"_ Chaos said in a dual voice, as they dashed into the battle without hesitation.

"Grrrr!" Arashi growled, as he kept parrying the repetitive attack of Skullmen's machetes on his shield. On instinct, he ejected out his cartridge to the left, shoving the Skullmen away temporarily, giving him the space that he needed. With a swipe on his shield's scanner, he inserted it into the slot on his shield, activating it.

 **= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"Gust of Storm!" Arashi declared, loading his armed shield with missiles at the front. Taking his aim, he immediately launched his shots at the enemies around him, exploding on contact. Looking at his front, a Skullman was approaching him fast. With a big leap to the sky, he reared his Armed Shield back and on cue-

 ***POW!***

-his shield connected to the Skullman's head. To strengthen his attack, gusts of wind propelled out on the back end of the shield, increasing the thrust to punch his enemies out. With a sudden sonicboom, the Skullman flew towards a small group of grunts, exploding on contact.

"That takes care of that." Arashi said, before he realized that he's been surrounded by another bunch of Skullmen from the sky. "Or maybe not?"

 **= COMPRESSED, CHAR~GING~! =**

"Well, if that's the case, I should bring out the inner beast in me." he said, after 'pressing' his belt down.

 **= BREAK OUT! =**

"Let's go!" Arashi declared, scanning his belt once more.

 **= SCANNED, UPGRADE! =**

In seconds, his armor was engulfed in purple light. As soon as the light dimmed down, his transformation now consisted of dark purple armor with a white bodysuit. And another pair of "wings" appeared on his back, making it three. While his helmet remained the same with purple in color, an additional horn on the forehead can be seen and white colored mist was on his chest, representing the newest element.

This is the Rider with uncontrollable element, Kamen Rider Plasma.

"UWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Plasma roared, emitting white mist from his body. In rage, he quickly ran forward, attacking his enemies.

* * *

Ghost and Duelist were fighting with ALIAS on the ground, and ALIAS continued to cheat with his space tear ability. _"Hah, is that all you got?!"_

 _"Even with our combined might, we still can't hit him."_ Duelist said, as he and Ghost backed off. _"And as long as I am out of its range, I won't get stuck by its space jammer."_

 _"This monster is too strong, even for me."_ Ghost admitted.

"Let me ante things up." Kurogasa said, holding his gauntlet once again. "Henshin!"

Kurogasa's armor glowed brightly and moments after, the light dispersed to reveal Hope Form. Added onto his armor were the six guided weapons attached behind the wings of Kamen Rider Duelist. The side weapons around him were missing, but were replaced with a hidden beam saber on his right gauntlet, the black shoulder pads on his armor became sturdier and the most notable feature was his body armor being gold.

"If I can't hit my target up close, then I'll hit it from afar!" Duelist declared, as his guided weapons spring out into action, finding the target.

 _"Whoa!"_ Ghost said in awe, seeing his weapons.

 _"Shoot all you want, I will avoid them all!"_ ALIAS added, stepping forward while his territory was still in place.

"Fire!" Duelist declared, as laserbeams shot out to ALIAS. Even though it was wide open for an attack, the lasers froze in its territory, unable to reach it.

 _"Hah! It is all but futi- gah!"_ it winced in pain, as Ghost managed to land a blow to it with his sword.

 _"Even if you freeze it, I will lead you to it!"_ Ghost said, shoving it to one of the frozen lasers.

 ***BOOM!***

 _"Gah!"_ it roared in pain, as the explosion made by one of Kurogasa's shot somehow caused the Dark Hold to be released… and were further gunned down by the rest of the shots.

"Yes!" Duelist cheered triumphantly, knowing he got the advantage.

And so, the battle continued on, with Ghost's close combat and Duelist's long range attack. The combination attack somehow affected ALIAS's current battle strategy, being overwhelmed by their strength. Even if it applied Dark Hold to freeze Duelist's shots, Ghost was able to roam freely within its territory. If he tried to escape one of Ghost's attacks via space tear, Duelist's guided shooters will find their target and shoot him.

Because of that, ALIAS will resort to one more move to even the odds. While it activated its Dark Hold, it knew it had to use one move that only worked within its territory.

 _"Haste!"_ it declared, as Ghost's attack were suddenly being slowed down.

 _"What?!"_ Ghost got out, as he saw a yellow mirage of ALIAS, taking the blow while the real figure dodged it and immediately retaliated with a strong back kick. This caused Ghost to tumble a bit before ALIAS quickly closed in, thrusting its strongest punch to his stomach.

"Takeru!" Duelist exclaimed, as his guided weapons shot out more lasers.

 _"Hah! You can't hit me now! Not at this pace!"_ ALIAS laughed out loud, as it immediately dashed to Duelist at great speed. Even though the lasers were hitting their target, ALIAS was so fast, the only thing they hit was his yellow mirages. Duelist was able to raise his arms and block it with his hidden beam saber from ALIAS's fist, but…

 _"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"_ ALIAS exclaimed, now throwing flashes of punches onto Duelist's body. Sparks can be seen on Duelist's armor, despite fending off some of the attacks, but it was too much, as ALIAS reared his last punch and hit square on Duelist's helmet. _"MUDAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Gaaahhh!" Duelist exclaimed, flying towards the nearby abandoned car and crashed on it, leaving a rather large dent on his landing.

 _"Kurogasa-kun!"_ Ghost exclaimed, quickly flying towards him.

 _"Hah, just one extra move and all of the sudden, I'm in total control…"_ ALIAS scoffed, as Ghost managed to pull Duelist back on his feet, while his guided weapons returned back to his side. Even though Haste was effective within the handicap situation, it does somehow exhausted ALIAS from using it, and it required time to charge it up before it can use it again.

Showa called, "Gokuaku, Yabuki, Zennin, come to my aid!" Shinichi's body glowed as three spectral figures flew from his body. One was a samurai in green armor **(Yabuki)** , the second a large and muscular oni with green skin **(Gokuaku)** , and finally a ninja that was wrapped up like a mummy **(Zennin)**.

 _"Hm?"_ ALIAS looked up in the sky, seeing Showa is diving down with his spectral figures. _"Tch, when will ARMOR ever give up chasing after me!?"_

"Shinichi!" Duelist exclaimed, as the four figures landed next to him.

 _"Shinichi?"_ Ghost looked at the figure next to him.

"You alright?" Showa asked. "That's some beating you took…"

"I'm alright, but that's not the point! I found out about his weakness!" Duelist exclaimed. "He can't use his Dark Hold if you don't have any physical form! Ghost here can move around freely from it!"

"Ghost?" Showa raised his eyebrow behind his helmet.

 _"Ore da."_ Ghost politely pointed at himself.

"I hope you have some sort of secret weapon to beat the crap out of that thing, because right now, we're at a standstill." Duelist said to Showa.

 _"And what's with these three figures?"_ Ghost asked.

"They're the spirits of my village's greatest treasures. Now, why don't we focus on our enemy here?"

 _"Another nuisance wants to play hard, hm? Very well. Let's see if it changes anything…"_ it growled.

"Go! My greatest treasures!" Showa exclaimed, as his three figures immediately rushes to ALIAS.

 _"Hmph, if you think these fools would stop me, you got another thing coming!"_ It scoffed, as his territory expands once more, only to realize they were able to move in it, much to its surprise once again. _"What?!"_

 ***SLASH!***

 _"Gah!"_ It roared, as Yabuki slashes square on its chest in a quickdraw. Rearing its arm back, a chain immediately wrapped on it, as Zennin was able to stop it. Using its muscular arms, Gokuaku was able to hold it in a Full Nelson grip stopping it from making its escape before Yabuki inflicted more damage on its armor. Eventually, after a quick throw of Zennin's explosive incense on multiple kunais, Gokuaku performed triple single lane German Suplexes before throwing it away on the fourth suplex. As ALIAS crashes upon the nearby car, it exploded, weakening its strength.

 _"Grr…"_ ALIAS growled. Somehow, the teamwork between the three actually paid off, as none of its ability can't stop Showa's three spectral sudden force.

 _"TRILING!"_ a loud voice called from Showa's Shield of Glen.

"Huh? Dreigon?"

 _"Let me out, Triling. If he wants a fight with a worthy opponent, then allow him to face me!"_ Dreigon roared.

"Hey, ALIAS! A friend of mine wants to speak to you! How about you say hi?" Showa called. He clenched his fingers as the gem on the Shield of Glen glowed. "Come forth, Dragon of Dragons! DREIGON!" He shouted. A beam of light shot out of the gauntlet and towards the sky. The clouds darkened as they gathered, forming a swirling vortex.

 _"What is this?!"_ ALIAS growled. _"I've had enough of these petty games!"_

A massive roar was heard as a giant winged beast descended from the heavens. It was a dragon of great magnitude, with black scales covering every inch of its body. Sharp claws and sharp teeth showed how deadly it was, and its head was crowned by three ivory horns. Its tail was whip-like and its eyes were burning with fury.

 **"TRILING!"** Dreigon boomed. **"THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE CHANCE TO STRETCH MY WINGS!"**

 _"I've had enough of this nonsense! DARK HOLD!"_ ALIAS roared, expanding his territory of his subspace. Even though it trapped Duelist and Showa in place, ALIAS wasn't expecting the large dragon to move within its subspace. _"What?! How can a dragon move within my territory?!"_

 _"Hee, hee~! Yurusen-sama can explain it for ya!"_ Yurusen appeared, appearing next to Ghost. _"Dragons are su~per intelligent creatures! Those guys ain't chummy on you humans when you guys tried to kill him back in the day! Not only that, they have strong scales that can easily negate the effects of magic around them! And that's what this dragon is doing now!"_

 _"Whoa… I didn't know dragons can do that…"_ Ghost said in awe, as Dreigon approached the weakened ALIAS.

 **"Any last words, demon?"** Dreigon asked as he looked ALIAS in the eyes.

 _"Any last words, you say? Hah! Petty words!"_ it laughed. _"Even if you destroy me in this world, my masters' growth will continue to expand, even if the newborns are not sacrificed for their quick awakening! Slowly, but surely, your base will be devoured by my masters, ARMOR!"_

Dreigon raised a clawed foot and then brought it down on ALIAS, flattening him.

"…" Duelist blinked.

"…That was quick." Ghost commented.

Dreigon turned to look at the Riders, **"So, Triling. Are these your new horde?"**

 _"Hey! Who are ya calling new horde, ya big lizard?!"_ Yurusen snapped.

 _"Yurusen, keep your voice down!"_ Ghost urged.

 _"Hmph!"_ Yurusen huffed before disappearing.

 _"I see. You made some odd friends,"_ Dreigon remarked.

"Yeah… I guess it's always like that everytime…" Showa said.

 **"Next time you call me out, Triling, make sure it's for something besides flattening a bug,"** Dreigon growled at Showa.

 _"G… grrr…"_ ALIAS growled in pain, forcing itself to get up. _"…I will not… let my life end like this…"_

"Shinichi, that thing is trying to get away!" Duelist exclaimed, as a space tear appeared below it.

 _"If I cannot… get the newborns, my life will be more than enough for my masters!"_ it roared before entering it, disappearing in thin air.

 _"It got away."_ Ghost said. Looking at the dragon, he added, _"I thought you destroyed it with a stomp?"_

 **"Some demons are like roaches. Even flattening them won't kill them,"** huffed Dreigon.

"Alright. Dreigon, it's time for you to go back," said Shinichi.

Dreigon narrowed his eyes, **"And what makes you think I will return to my prison within your mindscape? You released me. I can now feel fresh air and I hunger for human flesh."** Dreigon licked his reptilian lips as he leered at Shinichi's new friends. **"They look delicious."**

"Crap…" Duelist cursed. "Shinichi, sometimes, I kinda hate you for doing stuff like this…"

"Dreigon," Shinichi spoke seriously as he drew Ascalon, "Don't make me use this. It was the sword that sealed you away. I would rather not fight you. And if I die, you know what happens to you."

Dreigon snorted, **"Hmph, if I didn't value my own life so much… Very well, but you owe me. Eat a lot of meat for me, Triling."** He faded away as his body turned into light that entered the gauntlet.

"Phew… that was a close call…" Duelist said, sitting on his bum, cancelling his transformation. "For a moment there, I thought I'd turn into shish kebab just now…"

"Dreigon's not so bad once you get to know him. We tolerate each other, for the most part," said Shinichi.

 _"Even so…"_ Ghost said, looking up in the sky. _"As long as that thing is alive, that 'aurora' will continue to expand. We need to get there and stop him once and for all."_

"Into the breach, everyone?" Showa asked.

"Yeah… we kinda need to inform the Elemental Riders first…" Duelist suggested.

* * *

 **= SCANNED, PLASMA BEAM! =**

Plasma-like mist spread in front of Plasma, as the berserker grabbed it rather intensely. Forming a hilt upon contact, one end of the hilt extended into a rather long purple saber, hence the name.

"Hey, Aqua-chan! If we don't do something about him, he's gonna wreck the whole town!" Ryuu urged.

"I know that already!" Mizu snapped. "You don't think I knew what I'm doing?! Unless someone takes care of these goons and give me some space, I'm a sitting duck!"

"Let me handle this." Gaia claimed, as she rotated the star on her staff and pulled it upwards. The moment she stabbed her staff onto the cement-

 **= EARTH GOLEM FORM =**

-a cement-like golem formed, towering the Skullmen with ease. As her hand guided it, the golem simply swiped its arm on Mizu's assailant, immediately opening up a path towards him.

"Thanks." Mizu thanked Gaia before quickly make her way towards the berserker.

 _"It's time."_ Chaos said, as the end of the hilts slotted onto the belt, activating it.

 **= NATURAL DISASTER! =**

 _"By the moon, befall upon you!"_ Chaos declared, creating a rather large arc of circle around it. As it passed through each of them, the Skullmen began to tilt their body to the side before their upper bodies are slanted away from the lower bodies. Eventually, as Chaos flicked the katanas in hand, the Skullmen gushed out blood from the wound, immediately collapsing onto the ground before they disappeared into thin air.

"Chaos, need some help here!" Mizu called out, getting Chaos's attention.

 _"As you bid."_ Chaos said, immediately following her.

"Destroy!" Plasma roared, swinging his beam saber rather wildly onto the Skullmen. "DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!" On instinct, the moment he scanned his beam saber and placed it back onto his E-Scanner on the right-

 **= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"HUAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" It growled, raising his beam saber up high. Moments later, a rather large burst of energy shoots out from it. As Skullmen suddenly backing off from the berserk Rider, Plasma wastes no time swinging it down to the ground. "SABEEEERRRR… EXTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

The enlarged beam started slanting down, creating a rather large arc as it came down to the ground. As the long beam saber crashed to the ground, the strong shockwave easily threw off and heavily damaged the nearby Skullmen while the ones who were caught in the line of fire have no time to react, as it immediately evaporated into thin air. The remaining range of the beam saber slashed the building in front of the hospital in half, splitting it wide open diagonally.

"Storm, that's enough!" Mizu exclaimed, as she 'pressed' down her belt.

 **= COMPRESSED, CHAR~GING~! =**

 _"We'll distract it for you."_ Chaos said, as their katanas and Plasma's beam saber clashed, creating large sparks of flames from it.

"DESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYY!" Plasma roared, easily swinging its beam saber on Chaos, but the latter remained composed, easily fending themselves from it.

 **= BREAK OUT! =**

"Time to cool you off, Storm!" Mizu declared, as she swiped and placed the cartridge back to her E-Scanner, initiating her transformation.

 **= SCANNED, UPGRADE! =**

Crackles of ice can be heard; forming all around Mizu's armor. As more spikes of ice emerged out, it eventually shattered away, revealing her new Compressed Form.

The color of her armor and bodysuit changed from ocean blue to pure white, her boots were upgraded with mini spikes at the base of her boots for stronger grip. The top of her helmet formed a crown, making her an avatar of a snow princess. At her left arm, a cannon buster can be seen, and finally, a black snowflake pattern on the chest armor represented her element, snow.

This is the element that purifies one's body, Kamen Rider…

 **= YUKI! =**

"Get away, now!" Yuki commanded, as her charged up shot is in commence.

 _"Understood."_ Chaos replied in monotone, immediately separating into their base form, as Plasma missed the swing on the twins.

"Gr?" Plasma growled, not knowing what happened until he sets his sights on Yuki. "WAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Time to wake up, Storm." Yuki said, as her charged up shot immediately released towards him, as Plasma continued to charge head first towards her.

"WAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" He roared, as he thrust his beam saber forward, connecting the attack of her charged shot. Eventually, the charged shot immediately spread widely, covering Plasma with a rather large block of ice, freezing him in place.

"That went well, ne?" Akira asked.

"Yep. Storm-niisama will regain consciousness pretty soon, thanks to Aqua-neesama's Purity Shot." Akane chirped, as ice shattered away, now revealing a rather shaken Rider.

"Brrrrrr! That's so freakin' cold!" Plasma whined, as most of the Riders reverted back to their civilian form.

"Get used to it. If it weren't for me, I don't think you would survive that long in that state." Aqua scoffed.

"But at least we won our battle, right?" Melissa asked, approaching towards them.

"Seems like it." Aqua nodded.

"Phew… I thought that would never end…" Storm huffed, feeling tired after accessing his third form.

"Guys!" Kurogasa exclaimed, as the Elemental Riders saw Kurogasa and Showa land on the roof near them. Even Ghost did the same thing.

"Shinichi!" Kazuma laughed happily, patting his back rather hard. "Good to see ya in one piece!"

"It'll take a lot more than that to put me down," said Shinichi. He grimaced as he recalled how Hank Henshaw had torn his arms and legs off before his Spark Core was taken. Fortunately, ARMOR managed to save his life and replace his limbs with cybernetic ones.

Kurogasa asked, "So, what's the plan now?"

Shinichi spoke, "Okay, let's break down the situation. We know the auroras are portals and ALIAS needs them. He either created them or found them somehow so he can use them for something. He's a Horror, so his primary objective is usually feeding on humans. But, he's also a high-level Horror, so there has to be more to it."

"Any ideas?" Kurogasa asked.

"There's a lot. The Living Gate, Sauron, wants to plunge the entire Multiverse into darkness so she can conquer it. She was stopped. Her Shido Horrors just want to open large enough Gates to bring Horrors to whatever world they occupy. But ALIAS isn't like anything I've encountered."

"Well, we managed to drive him off."

"For now. Now he knows what we can do and can prepare for our next encounter. If only we knew where to find him. Figure out a way to track him."

"What about ARMOR?"

"ARMOR's still trying to figure out those auroras. They're releasing a ton of energy, and if I know my evil masterminds then ALIAS is going to try and use that energy for his plans. Whatever those plans might be, if a Horror is involved it can't be good for anyone," Shinichi answered.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you, Shinichi?"

"I've faced all manner of gods, monsters and super villains within 5 years of being a Rider, Kurogasa."

"A monster that is beyond normalcy…" Akira pondered. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Shinichi-sama, but can Horrors have more than one ability?"

"Akira? What do you have in mind?" Aqua asked.

"I need to confirm something, Aqua-neesama." Akira said, now looking at ARMOR Rider. "Is it possible, Shinichi-sama?"

Shinichi answered, "Horrors in their original lesser forms usually exhibit the same abilities, but once they take over a host and evolve, they can gain new abilities. I've seen Horrors that can warp reality, create their own pocket dimensions, and turn people inside out. So it's possible ALIAS has multiple abilities."

"Much like how we deal with a Lost Element." Akira pointed out. "Unlike Infected, a Lost Element can also gain more than one skill after it gained a host, feeding off the host's main element in it."

"You're saying ALIAS has somehow made contact with a Lost Element, and controlling it?" Storm asked.

"It's unlikely for a host to regain control upon a Lost Element, but in this case… that just might happen…" Akira summed it up.

Shinichi's communicator beeped again, "Okay, this is Shinichi. Anything new?"

[ _"Well, we've run the simulations and they're not good,"_ ] Takada-hakase reported from the other end.

Shinichi looked to the others and removed his communicator from his ear, holding it in his hand, "Ok, I'm putting the communicator on speaker so everyone can hear you."

[ _"Oh, okay. As I was saying, we've run the data through simulations regarding the aurora. The good news is that we've found out what the auroras are for. The bad news is that we've found out what the auroras are for."_ ]

"Could you clarify?" Shinichi asked.

[ _"Put your communicator back in your ear. I'm going to access your optical sensors with the communicator to project the data."_ ]

Shinichi blinked and asked, "Wait, you're going to use my eyes as a projector?"

"Eww…" Akane grossed out. "That's just gross!"

"He's an _android_ , remember?" Aqua deadpanned.

" _Cyborg_ ," Shinichi corrected. He replied to Takada, "And are you _serious_?"

"Was that not clear?"

Shinichi shrugged and put his communicator back in his ear. He felt his brain tingle as his eyes glowed, completely white. Then, his eyes projected an image of the aurora. This time Takada-hakase's voice was coming out of the communicator again.

"Whoa… such high tech stuff!" Kazuma laughed happily. "Kinda like Element HQ!"

 _"Focus."_ Ghost reminded.

"Okay, well, this is the aurora and well as you can see, it is drawing in waves and particles of energy into its center. Now, here's what happens if we introduce the dark energy used by Horrors."

They watched as the aurora turned dark and then exploded and then there was nothing.

"Okay, what are we seeing?" Kurogasa asked.

"All I see is just kaboom." Akane blinked.

[ _"Reverse big bang,"_ ] Takada-hakase answered. [ _"Basically, the big bang created the universe. This thing will make it so the universe no longer exists. And if this aurora is on more than one universe, well, let's just say that you can say goodbye to everything in existence."_ ]

"You're saying that ALIAS is gonna compress it back to just one star?" Melissa said worriedly.

[ _"I'm saying that if this thing succeeds, the Multiverse will be completely empty, with nothing at all. No life. The great silence. Peace in the truest form. So get your butts in gear and find this freak!"_ ]

"And the only way to get there is going up." Koji said, looking up at the aurora.

"And getting lost again? No way!" Kazuma lashed out. "We might end up landing on some random world again!"

"It's either we risk it, or let ALIAS destroy the entire Multiverse," said Shinichi. "So, what do you guys say? I'm up for it. If you don't want to go, I can understand. It's too risky."

"No, I'm going." Storm decided. "That thing raided our home world in the first place and it's gonna be our job to take it back."

"I'm going too. That bastard's gonna pay for trying to take my siblings." Kurogasa growled.

"Unless if there's a way to get us back home without getting lost, we might continuously travel aimlessly." Aqua deduced.

 _"Maybe… I can help."_ Ghost offered.

"How?" Melissa asked.

 _"My Omedama."_ Ghost said. _"I have the ability to not only close off portals, but I can trace it back to its origin. Meaning, you guys can go back to the root of all this trouble."_

"Well, what are we waiting for? Fire it up," Koji said.

Ghost nodded, as he holding his lever and pull-and-push it several times.

 **DAI-KAIGAN! ORE: OMEDAMA!**

Ghost got into his stance, with a hand seal. As he breathed out, golden light insignia of Ghost appeared on his back. In quick succession, his right finger drew out the 'eye', creating a rather large version of it. _"Get on, I'll send you guys there!"_

"What about you?" Kazuma asked.

 _"This is as far as I can help."_ Ghost reminded. _"The rest of the journey would be all up to you. Just believe in yourselves and everything will be alright."_

"Would feel better if we were doing this in a TARDIS, but it's not like I've never done anything crazy before," said Shinichi as he got on. "Everyone ready?"

The Elemental Riders gave him a nod, signaling that they're ready.

"I'm going in!" Kurogasa said before running towards the eye portal and rode on it.

"Oi, aibou wait up!" Koji shouted, running after him.

 _"No matter what happens, don't get off from this 'eye' until you've reached your destination."_ Ghost informed one last time, giving it a push towards the aurora.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The group exclaimed, as the speed made from the insignia was so fast, they immediately entered into the aurora without much hassle.

 _"C'mon, c'mon! You've helped them long enough, Takeru!"_ Yurusen appeared, hovering next to him. _"You still need to hunt down more Eyecons!"_

 _"Yeah."_ Ghost nodded, slowly disappearing.

 _"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving! That kid needs us!"_ Tsukasa exclaimed, leading the group of Riders, Mana and Joan using the silver veil.

* * *

 **Kaze no Sekai…**

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Everyone shouted as they arrived and the group all fell in a pile.

"Everyone here? Everyone with your limbs intact and organs inside?" Shinichi asked.

"We're a-ok!" Kazuma grinned brightly… even though his big body piled on top of Kurogasa, Koji and Shinichi… again.

"Get… Off!" Kurogasa gritted.

"Whoa!" Kazuma exclaimed, rolling out to one side.

"Hey, who grabbed my butt?!" Koji blurted out loud.

"Um… no one's grabbing your butt…" Melissa pointed out, embarrassed slightly. "My Gaia Staff is sticking at your butt…"

"Well, get it off!" Koji snapped.

As soon as Melissa held her staff…

"What a weasel." Melissa's serious persona got out, upon contact with the Gaia Staff. She forcefully pulled it out from Koji's butt, leaving a hole in his pants. "Keep whining, kid. That's all you can do."

"Hey!" Koji growled.

"Guys, look around us…" Shinichi said, as the Elemental Riders were shocked from what they saw.

From what was once a bustling, colorful city upon the blue sky, now had a drastic change of black pulsating vines all over the roads and buildings and a crimson dark sky without the sun or moon around, being eternally red.

"W-What happened at our home?" Akane stuttered.

"What a total mess…" Storm grimaced. "This is like a total rundown of Elemental City!"

"Are we gonna change to zombies?!" Kazuma panicked.

 ***BONK!***

"Ow!" Kazuma winced in pain… courtesy of Melissa?

"Keep that to yourself." Melissa said, twirling her staff. "If you said this is a zombie apocalypse, where're the corpses, hm?"

"She's… right." Aqua nodded.

[ _"-rs! -tal Riders, do y- -ead me?!"_ ]

"It's Otou-sama!" Akira got out, as the Elemental Riders used their communicator to communicate with their HQ.

"We're here." Aqua said.

[ _"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN~?! DON'T YOU KNOW THIS WHOLE WORLD IS ABOUT TO UNLEASH THEIR BURST~? OH, HOW UN~FANTASTIC WOULD THAT BE~!"_ ] a cheerful tone said happily.

"But you seem to find it interesting, Kagaku…" Aqua deadpanned.

[ _"Whatever the case, all six of you must hurry!"_ ] an urgent tone got out. [ _"The Element System picked up a massive energy being gathered in seven different locations around Elemental City. And they are at a verge of what we like to call the 'birth' state! If they hatch, who knows what will happen to our home!"_ ]

"Don't worry. We'll stop it for sure, Katsuya-san." Storm replied. "As long as I have the Heart of the Wind to guide me, anything's possible."

"You don't work alone, idiot…" Aqua deadpanned.

[ _"In any case, you kids better hurry. You must find the core and destroy it. You are our last hope!"_ ] Katsuya panicked.

"Gotcha." Kazuma said, turning off the communicator.

"Well then, we better boogie on over." Koji said.

"ALIAS was here, or he's still here," Kurogasa frowned.

"Then let's henshin!" Shinichi declared.

* * *

ALIAS sat on a makeshift throne on the tallest building. Hs dark vines had enveloped the entire city, draining energy from its citizens. He could feel the energy coursing through him as the back of his throne had spikes in it connecting him to all the vines.

 _"Damn them… if they think this is over, then they have another thing coming…"_ ALIAS snarled while recovering, using the energy he was draining. _"But alas, it is all for naught now."_

It looked down, immediately leaping without hesitation. Upon landing, it casually walked towards one of the crossroads, standing still. _"If I can't get the pure energy of those newborns, my body is all there is to it!"_ With a grand spread of his arms, a colorful space tear started to open up beneath it. Moments later-

* * *

"Hey, look at that!" Raito pointed out, as they saw the shooting rainbow from afar, now splitting into six rays heading in six different directions.

"That's where the boss is, huh?" Mizu said.

"Shinichi, can you see it from up there?" Kaze asked via communicator, looking up where Showa, Duelist - Justice and Disco are standing at the highest building they can find nearby.

Showa looked and saw the colorful tear being opened up. "There!"

"That can't be good…" Kurogasa muttered.

"If he's there, I bet those six lights spreading out are where ALIAS's masters are at…" Gaia deducted. "That means, we need to spread out and take them out first before anything else happens."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Storm, I leave it to you to meet up with ALIAS, along with Shinichi and Kurogasa." Mizu commanded.

"So that means we need to split into teams," Showa concluded. "Kurogasa, you're with me."

"Right." Duelist nodded, agreeing to his decision.

"That leaves us handling the six of them, huh?" Ryuu added. "Alrighty, guys! Let's split up from here and get to work!"

"And I got my ride!" Disco exclaimed as he took out a Style Record and placed it in the Driver.

 **DISCO MACHINE!**

At that point, the Style Record ejected out and transformed into his Rider Machine.

"It's all or nothing." Yami said. "This is the only shot we have to save the world."

"Not just this world, the whole galaxy is at stake." Raito added.

"Then let's do this!" Kurogasa said before the teams split up.

* * *

As the group spread out, Kaze, Showa and Duelist landed on the ground after their flight, now confronting ALIAS… within its casing? Yes, the Riders witnessed ALIAS trapped within its casing, providing all of his energy to the black veins, contributing the raw energy for its masters.

 _"Ah, you finally arrived, ARMOR! Did you come here to witness my masters' revival?"_ ALIAS chuckled.

"Uh…" Kaze got out confused. "…what are you doing again?"

Duelist stumbled forward comically. "He's sacrificing himself to bid the multiverse goodbye!"

 _"Yes, what that boy said is true."_ ALIAS chuckled. _"With my sacrifice, as the emissary of darkness this world will be perfect; free from its bindings of war, free from everything else. Absolute perfection."_ ALIAS smirked. _"I wonder how ARMOR would try to solve this, hm?"_

Showa clenched his fist tight, "What you want isn't peace! It's madness! Complete nothingness! Destruction of the entire multiverse! Who do you think you are!?"

 _"A savior."_ It replied nonchalantly. _"You mortals know nothing but war and killing. You claim that what you do is the right thing, ARMOR, but do you know what I see? The complete opposite of 'justice'. That is why I will sacrifice every single being in this world, to create the perfect world I truly desire. That's what us Horror has been assigned from the great one."_

Showa had heard enough as he lunged towards ALIAS, summoning the Shield of Glen gauntlet in his hand. With a roar like a dragon, he threw his fist, aiming straight for ALIAS's head. He was going to finish this in one punch.

 _"Do you think it would be that easy?"_ It smirked, as a rather strong force field deflected Showa's punch, forcing him to crash to the ground.

"Shinichi!" Duelist exclaimed.

"What did you do to him?!" Kaze exclaimed.

 _"Me? Nothing."_ ALIAS scoffed. _"He's the one that tried to punch me."_

"RAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Showa got back up and tried to punch ALIAS repeatedly. His aura blazed from his body as his compound eyes glowed.

 _"Yes, that's right. Keep punching nothingness, ARMOR."_ ALIAS added, not even bothered being assaulted by Showa, despite him not moving his legs that are embedded to the vines. _"As long as all of my six Masters are standing, not even your strongest dragon can penetrate six layers of shields. Time is running out, ARMOR. The very moment my body dissipates to pixels, the end of the universe will been written! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Lad!"_

 _"Triling!'_

The voices of Dreigon and St. George called to Showa as he stopped punching.

Showa then smirked as he crossed his arms and said, "See ya!"

 _"Hm?"_ ALIAS got out, as Showa spun his body around and around before he dug through the floor.

"Where did he go?" Kaze blinked.

 _"Yes… where indeed…"_ ALIAS muttered, looking at a particular direction.

Suddenly, Showa burst out of the floor, standing inside the barrier with ALIAS.

"Hello," Showa waved. He summoned Ascalon and stabbed the throne from behind.

 _"Yes, and goodbye."_ ALIAS shrugged, as a space tear appeared behind Showa. With a quick push, Showa was immediately lead back out from the casing.

"Gh!" Showa got out. "Just how stubborn is that thing?!"

"Let me try!" Duelist said as his gauntlet glowed golden and transformed into Hope Form. His free ranged weapons then disengaged from his mechanical wings and all of them powered as multiples lines of Kamen Rider emblems lined up from Kurogasa and the weapons to ALIAS. "RIDER CARD BURST!" he shouted as he dived for his kick while his free ranged weapons fired lasers that grew stronger with each passing second.

 _"It's useless, fool."_ ALIAS said, as the barrier that surrounded it bounces away from it, hitting to the nearby buildings.

"Crap…" Duelist hissed, as his spirit friends appeared via silver veil.

 _"Whoa… talk about total creepiness!"_ Mana got out. _"What happened in this world?"_

 _"Black veins, red sky, smell of burning buildings. Just your typical everyday problem of what Kamen Riders should fight against…"_ Tsukasa shrugged.

 _"Someone's playing cool…"_ Hitoshi sweatdropped.

 _"Believe me, Tsukasa and I seen worse than this."_ Daiki added.

 _"I wonder how they will fight against that one?"_ Shinji asked, as Kurogasa's lasers continued to bounce off from the barrier. _"It looks so strong… not even Kurogasa's lasers can penetrate it!"_

 _"That kid will think of something."_ Tsukasa waved off.

 _"Tsukasa-kun, don't say something like that!"_ Eiji urged. _"What if he can't actually beat it?!"_

 _"Relax, Eiji. It's not like it's his first time doing this."_ Tsukasa said nonchalantly. _"If we knew one thing about that kid, his stubbornness may tend to lead something unexpected. Just believe in him."_

 _"This is what happens when you fools do not understand your very limits. None shall ever break through my strongest cocoon!"_ ALIAS bragged.

"Tch… looks like I don't have much of a choice here…" Kaze gritted.

"Huh?" Duelist looked at him, as Kaze 'pressed' his belt three times.

 **= COMPRESSED! JUMP! BREAK! =**

In an instant, his belt slid open on both sides, becoming triple slots that is similar to OOODriver.

"I really don't want to use this form, but I don't have a choice." Kaze said, as he 'pressed' down his belt, slotting it in.

 **= TRANSFORMED! =**

Clustering stars gathered around his armor, forming into the final form of his armor. As black wrapped itself around him, it eventually revealed the final transformation of Kaze. He was now donned in a black bodysuit and gold body armor over his Kaze-based form with 4 retractable 'wings' on his back, equipped with Arashi's U-Shaped Vizor on his helmet, and Speedster on his legs. The belt is also brand new; while the appearance is similar to the OOODriver, but the slots instead are now a touchscreen, and has access to his weapon and Natural Disaster for each of them. In the middle of the belt, and at the chest of his armor, a Milky Way pattern can be seen, revealing the true emblem.

This is his true final form.

"Go beyond the skies…" he muttered.

 **= GALAXY! =**

"Then I have to go all out too." Kurogasa said.

 _"Well, that's our cue."_ Daiki added.

 _"Yep, Kurogasa-san needs our strength."_ Micchi said.

 _"Madam, it's time."_ Oren told Joan.

 _"Yes, and I'm still_ Miss _, Oren."_ Joan corrected before all of them entered Kurogasa's armor.

At that point, his armor glowed brightly and a pillar of light surrounded him and a few moments later, angel wings spread out of the light before the pillar of light dispersed to reveal the form that defeated Orma.

The bodysuit by itself was white trimmed by gold highlights and wearing a silver trench coat. His chest armor was somewhat bulky, forming a triangular shaped armor with a circular blue gem as its core and the symbols of his Primary and Secondary Riders in gold surrounded the core. His shoulder armor was triangular and it protruded out enough to cover his shoulder. His legs were covered in white armor as well having silver trimmings. As for his helmet, much like his previous ones, it resembled a shogun helmet, but now with six golden pointers that spiked up, which rested on a blue core on top of it. It had a yellow mouthpiece with platinum highlights and the black visor on his helmet had blue lights to indicate the location of his eyes. Attached on each side of his hip, were large metallic sword casings, where swords of three are stored, ready to be used at his command.

This was Kamen Rider Duelist - Liberator Form.

 _"Do you think you fools can actually beat me?"_ ALIAS mocked, as Galaxy pressed on the right touch screen on his belt.

 **= GUN BLADE! =**

With a quick grasp of the black mist, the signature weapon of Galaxy appeared; a black gun with golden blade on it.

 _"Soon, this world, the next and onward, none shall ever stop its advance!"_ ALIAS got out. Black veins sprawls out from the ground, flying towards the three Riders. With one swing of Galaxy's Gun Blade, the black veins immediately dissipated in thin air. The second wave of black veins popped out from the ground, and much like before, Galaxy easily swept it away with his Gun Blade. After clearing it off, Galaxy glared upon ALIAS, resting his Gun Blade down.

"You're right. If we don't do something, we will lose everything." Galaxy muttered seriously. "That's why as Kamen Riders, we are willing to do something that may be considered cheating to the kaijin, but it's our best shot to get it."

"Cheating?" Duelist said.

"Strength in numbers." Galaxy pointed out, still looking at ALIAS. "If I know my friends very well, I wouldn't underestimate them, especially you, ALIAS."

 _"What petty words…"_ ALIAS scoffed, as the cocoon started to glow green.

"That's because even if we have our own battle instead of teamwork, once we are desperate enough to a certain point, that's where miracles will happen…"

 ***CRACK!***

 _"Huh?"_ ALIAS said surprised, seeing his barrier have a rather large crack.

"And it's about time you meet your doom." Galaxy said, before the barrier completely shattered.

 _"No! This can't be!"_ ALIAS said in shock. _"My precious cocoon! It… it's not possible!"_

"Your friends did their part, huh?" Showa said, looking at Galaxy.

"I warned you, ALIAS. You can't underestimate my friends… and Kurogasa's too." Galaxy warned.

* * *

Moments before the crack…

 **(BGM: Keep Your Weapons Aimed by Aimee Blackschleger)**

From afar, there was the sound of a superbike. Raito maneuvered her ride to a corner, as a gigantic white orb, the upper part of its body already being manifested, chased after her. The said monster resembled the Light Monarch, Kuraz. Light beams appeared in her path, as Raito dodged it with much difficulty. The rays of light melted down the road, leaving rather large holes.

"Mou~! Quit shooting me with it!" She whined, as Light Monarch continued hunting her down. "Akira-nii, are you near yet?!"

[ _"Aka-nee, I'm near the designated location!"_ ] Yami responded.

"Good, cause we need to put these two out quickly!" Raito added, turning a corner.

From afar, she had Yami within her sights. Behind it, was a black mist and a rather large upper body of the Dark Monarch, Caius.

"Gh!" Yami gritted, dodging the black orbs that rained around him. Balancing his ride, he turned his attention and lashed out a few shots of dark arrows. While it hit the target, a few of them entered the main orb, somehow enlarging it by accident.

"Akira-nii!" Raito shouted, holding a cord in her hand.

"Yeah!" Yami nodded, taking control of his ride. In his hand, there was also a cord.

As both Monarchs rained down their attacks on the twins, the two outmaneuvered their attacks and tried to get close to one another. Once both of them are within reach-

 **= CONNECTING… =**

The familiar frame appeared between the cords, making the twins immediately leap off from their bikes. As both Monarchs rushed towards them, their bikes somehow hit their chest, distracting them. As a result, the twins were able to enter the frame while both Monarchs bonked their heads on collision. The familiar black and white sphere formed and bloomed like a lotus, and the familiar Rider stood tall, dual wielding the katanas in hand.

 **= CHAOS! =**

Chaos wasted no time and immediately attacked the Light Monarch. A few slashes landed on it, forcing Kuraz to back off, while taking heavy damage. As Chaos landed back onto the ground, Caius immediately gathered its energy, creating the same dark orb to blast the fused Riders.

 _"…"_ Chaos remained calm, as Caius was taken aback from a flying Rider Kick on its head, causing the black orb to disappear instantly.

"Chaos-senpai!" The said Rider got out, as he landed right behind Chaos. This Rider had a yellow sun-like helmet that resembled the RaToraTah design with a grey visor that resembled Kamen Rider Birth. On his dark blue bodysuit, the chest armor resembled the orange version of Kamen Rider birth while on his back,there's a jetpack that resembled Kamen Rider Faiz in Blaster form. With gold bracers on his wrist and dark blue greaves with white linings around it, there was also a sword inside his sheath that was wrapped around his waist.

The belt around his waist was the Celestial Scanner, where the buckle itself resembled the Den-O belt but had a clock motif on it. The two arrows resembled the hour and minute of the clock, both in blue and yellow pointers respectively. In it, a similar cartridge was used, much like any other Scanners.

This is the Rider where the Moon embraces the Sun-

 _"Solunar."_ Chaos said. _"Perfect timing."_

"Well, you pointed out the meeting point, so I got here as fast as I could!" Solunar said.

 _"Is it challenging to face these minions on your own?"_

"It is challenging, but I can live with it. Besides, I knew you guys would come back!"

Chaos nodded, focusing on Kuraz, while Solunar drew out his sword from its sheath, focusing on Caius. The sword in his hand was a chain sword, taking the form of a chainsaw with a slot on it.

 _"Let's end this in a single draw."_ Chaos declared, slotting the ends of the katanas on the belt.

 **= NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"Yeah, all in one go!" Solunar agreed. Turning the blue pointer downwards, he took out the cartridge that was stored in his belt and immediately slotted it into his chain sword, activating it.

 **= CELESTIAL BREAK! =**

On cue, the chain sword dropped, forming into a whip with blades on it, imbued with a glowing light as bright as a moon.

In a quick dash, Chaos delivered devastating slashes onto Kuraz, while Solunar whipped his weapon around Caius's body multiple times. With a flick of the katanas onto the ground and Solunar yanking his chain sword-

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

-both Monarchs have been destroyed.

 _"Done."_ Chaos said simply.

"Yep! Now the rest is up to the Elemental Riders!" Solunar nodded.

* * *

"You think you're on fire, bro?!" Ryuu exclaimed, facing the rather red large Monarch, Thestalos. Even though half of its body was still buried into the ground, the flames surrounding it were intense as ever. Even the pillars made by it melted the nearby cars and poles. "That's just it, you're just on fire! Let me show you how fire burns my passion!"

Without hesitation, he pressed all three buttons on his belt, igniting his whole body.

 **= MAGMA FORM! =**

Cracks formed on his armor, making it bulkier than his base form. Eventually, his new upgraded form revealed itself. Yellow lines resembled cracks, giving the illusion of lava flowing out from his armor. His burning red bodysuit and armor pads were now as thick as The Thing-esque appearance while his helmet remained the same.

This is his upgraded form, the Rider with overflowing passion that runs through his body, Kamen Rider Magma.

Thestalos continued spewing more flames at Magma, but with his upgraded form, Magma walked head on with its fire, not budging one bit. This confused Thestalos, never seeing a being that could withstand its concentrated flames.

"I told ya! But you don't wanna listen to me!" Magma proudly boasted, as a flaming whip formed on his right hand. "And now, you're gonna get burned by my burning soul!"

Thestalos let out another roar, now spewing its spiral flames from its mouth. In retaliation, Magma spun his whip, creating a vortex to absorb its shot.

"Not good enough!" Magma exclaimed, as his free hand pressed all three buttons on his T-Scanner.

 **= NATURAL DISASTER! =**

The flaming whip now transformed into a dripping lava whip. With a quick flick onto Thestalos, it easily pierced through its chest. Magma made a big leap up high, dragging the buried Monarch with him to the air. On full power, he circled the Fire Monarch into the air, creating a tornado of lava. Chains wrapped around the Monarch's body, as it didn't notice his motive. Eventually, Magma made a quick yank, straightening up his whip.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

A rather large boom can be heard in the sky, as the remains of Thestalos rained down on the ground, ending its life.

"Oh yeah! That's how it's done!" Magma said, laughing proudly. Though, it was only for a moment before the raining remains rained down onto the buildings and roads, making him sweat drop. "Oops… overkill again."

* * *

 **= EARTH ARMOR FORM =**

Gaia's whole body was enveloped with dirt, forming into a rather large golem. Leaving her head exposed, her Gaia Staff was relocated on her earth-like bulky chest; now facing the Earth Monarch, Granmarg.

"Heh, for just a pile of earth to make your upper body, you sure are strong, huh?" Gaia scoffed, as her earth hands and Granmarg's hands were intertwined with one another, displaying the exhibition of strength. Gaia was slowly being pushed back, as the strength of Granmarg proved to be more of a match for her. At the same time, explosions can be heard on the ground, as Granmarg deployed multiple earth mines on the ground.

"Aren't _you_ fun?" Gaia hissed in annoyance. "If it comes down to this, then I got no other choice! Gaia Staff, full power!"

 **= UNLOCK: GAIA =**

The five streak of stars on her staff extended, glowing radiantly. Veins of light rushed through her earth armor, increasing her strength immensely.

"One shot…" Gaia grumbled, now slowly pushing Granmarg back, much to its surprise. With all of her new profound strength, she was able to lift the Earth Monarch up high, looking at it. "…one kill!"

"!" Granmarg was fully alert, trying its best to break free from her intertwined fingers on its hand. But the earth already made a ball of iron on its hands, making it impossible to break free.

"The kill shot!" Gaia declared, as her earth armor propelled her up towards Granmarg. Thanks to the Earth Attack Form embedded into her kicking foot, she was able to pierce through its head, all the way to the back. Upon landing, with one knee on the ground, her right arm extended, forcing the Gaia Staff to fly back to her hand. Once she grabbed it and the streak of stars reverted to their normal state-

 ***BOOOOOOOM!***

-Granmarg was reduced to a pile of rubble, while her earth armor plopped down, returning back to its state.

"One more Monarch served cold and dropped dead!" Gaia said, walking back towards her ride.

* * *

The Frost Monarch, Mobius, made a rather harsh snowstorm surrounding it. As its awakening was just minutes away, Aqua, now in her Compressed Form, Yuki, blasted her cannon shots on it, only to have it deflected by the snow barrier.

"If that thing won't let me shoot through it…" Yuki paused, looking up to the sky. "My last bet would be from above. And I only got one shot at this!"

Her charged up shot gathered in her arm cannon, as she aimed on the ground. With one big shot, she propelled herself into the air. After reaching a certain height, she looked down and noticed the opening she was looking for. Despite the fact that Mobius created a snow barrier around it, the top of it was totally exposed, giving her the edge she needed.

As she began to descend down, her left hand took out the cartridge at the left. With a swipe on her arm cannon, she slotted it into its respective slot, activating it.

 **= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"HaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She roared, as her charged up shot increased tenfold. Mobius looked above, noticing the white shooting star heading towards it… until the final moment where Yuki thrusted her arm cannon forward, lashing out the biggest shot she has ever made towards the exposed Mobius.

In seconds, the shot immediately engulfed Mobius, immobilizing it and trapped it in a rather large chunk of ice. Yuki quickly flipped forward, now performing a drop kick onto the encased Monarch.

 ***CRASH!***

Her kick pierced through the large ice, as the Frost Monarch shattered into chunks of ice. Even snow started to fall, as a result from her high impact drop kick.

"This one is done." She muttered, looking above her where the man-made snow fell on her helmet. "I hope you guys did your part."

* * *

"Man, you've gotta be kidding me!" Koji said as he dodge rolled to the side from an attack made by the Storm Monarch, Raiza before he took out the blue Style Record. "I thought I already beat your jive-turkey butt back in our world when I tag dueled with Jaden, but that's fine! I can beat you again!" He said, before switching Style Records and placed the needle on it.

 **IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE! STYLE CHANGE! ROLLING DISCO STYLE!**

A blue holographic disco ball and neon lights appeared, casting Koji in a blue light. When the light faded, Koji became Kamen Rider Disco Roller Disco Style. Appearing in his hands, then, came a blue and gold sword known as the Roller Blade. It had a sapphire blue handle with a hilt that appeared to be two roller skates resting back-to-back and a longsword style blade. "Far out!"

Raiza then fired more wind shots towards Koji as it saw him come in for an attack.

"Too slow, jive–turkey!" Koji shouted as his hand went to the Disco Driver instinctively, moving what appeared to be the volume controls.

 **BUST A MOVE! ROLLER DISCO!**

Time seemed to slow down around him, but only because he was actually moving superfast. Skating at superhuman speed, he deflected each blast with his sword before returning to normal speed, making the monarch roar in pain.

"Take this!" Koji shouted before speeding towards Raiza and slashed him multiple times with the Roller Blade. As it stumbled back, Koji took out another Style Record.

 **IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE! STYLE CHANGE! BOUNCER STYLE!**

Putting the needle down, a purple holographic disco ball and set of neon lights appeared as Koji transformed into his strength based Bouncer Style. In this new form, all the white parts of Koji's armor turned purple. His overcoat was gone and replaced with a gold version of Drive's chest plate with purple highlights along with gold spiked arm and leg gauntlets. Then, between his hands, a giant hammer appeared, the actual hammer part appearing to be made out of a disco ball with the handle being gold. "Dyn-O-Mite Hammer!"

He then used towards Raiza who was still recovering. "Get outta here jive–turkey!" Running up to Raiza, Koji slammed him with his hammer, sending him flying back. After that, he went back to his base form.

"It's time for you to go extinct!" He then took out the Party Time Record and inserted it in the Disco Driver.

 **OH YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME! RIDER KICK!**

Koji crouched down as he was surrounded by rainbow colored musical notes as his platforms glowed bright gold. "Kiss my Boogie Shoes!" Leaping into the air, a giant golden disco ball formed behind Koji, shining a brilliant golden light down onto Raiza.

 **DROP THE BEAT!**

Leaping into the air, music notes trailing after him, Koji shouted, "LAST DANCE!" He then went flying down towards Raiza to deliver his Rider Kick. Upon contact-

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Raiza exploded on contact and Disco got down on one knee as landed on the ground, skidding a couple feet.

"Phew… that's it." Disco sighed as he got up and looked at the sky. "Aibou, the rest is up to you."

 **(End BGM)**

* * *

As the barrier that surrounded ALIAS shattered away, it was now completely exposed, weakened from sacrificing its energy for its masters, but the sacrifice was all in vain, as the three Riders looked at it.

"You're finished." Galaxy said, cocking his Gun Blade up.

 _"I must make my escape!"_ ALIAS muttered, trying to create a space tear, but due to his weakened state, not even the smallest hole can be seen.

"Not gonna happen, this time! ASCALON!" Showa exclaimed.

 **(BGM: Before My Body is Dry by Mika Kobayashi)**

Showa raised Ascalon above his head and cut a circle of light in the air. In a brilliant flash of light the circle released a glowing black and gold energy dragon which roared as it encircled Showa. The energy dragon itself looked like a European style dragon from the days of knights and kings and emitted a powerful aura. The circle of light then disappeared and the energy dragon's body then shattered and transformed into armor pieces which then merged with Showa's body as waves of black and white energy swirled around him.

After a moment had passed the light died down. Showa's bodysuit was now a solid midnight black color and the armor was a mix of red and black with gold trim. His thighs had scale mail armor plating on the sides and his boots were emblazoned with dragon scale-like designs. The tops of the boots reached his knees and jutted outwards a bit like horns and his knee pads were round with sharp, pointed tops that stuck out forward a little bit. The back of the feet of the boots had two small scythe-like blades on them and the front had a set of dragon-like claws attached to them. His belt, while still harboring his Trinity Spark Core in the center, had scale-like surface and hanging from it were flaps of armor, similar to what a knight would have worn.

His spaulders were round with gold trim on the bottom edges while his upper arms also sported scale mail armor plating. His forearm gauntlets were black in color with an outer layer that looked like a dragon's hide and was red in color. The red layer had a long horn jutting out past the elbow and the front, over his hands, had green gems situated within them. His hands were also covered in a mix of black and red armor that ended with clawed fingertips. His torso armor had a dual cape on the back that resembled the pattern of dragon wings while his chest armor resembled a dragon's head with two slanted yellow gems that looked like a pair of dragon eyes. It also sported the symbol of an eclipse in the center of it. The armor where the torso armor and shoulder armor met had a set of dragon head fins sticking out and curving backwards as well.

His helmet was mostly black in color with a dragon head motif on the sides and top. The sides of his helmet sported dragon head fins and the front, where antennae used to be, was now formed like a dragon's mouth. His eyepieces were a blood red color and were framed by a set of dragon's teeth while his mouth plate turned completely black. On the top center of his helmet was a yellow gem that flashed with his eye lenses, signaling the end of his transformation. Showa looked at the Sword of Ascalon and noticed that it had changed as well. The hilt was covered in a layer of scale-like leather for a firmer grip and the pommel was round with a cerulean colored gem in the center. The guard of the sword was big and round and covered in armor plating which resembled dragon scales and the center also had a glowing cerulean sphere in the center. The blade itself was almost transparent and glowed with an ethereal blue energy while Showa's body pulsed with an amalgamation of dark and light energy.

Showa swung Ascalon around, performing a kata, before placing his fingers on the flat side of the blade and sliding them up, making a whistling sound. Twirling the sword one last time, he rested it on his right shoulder and stood there proud in his newest form and glared directly at ALIAS.

"Horror, return to the darkness!" Showa shouted as he performed a Shunpo and slashed ALIAS in the side with Ascalon. ALIAS roared out in pain from the sword's holy properties.

 _"This blasted light!"_ ALIAS hissed.

"Let's do this. Your end is now!" Duelist declared, drawing out his holy swords in his placeholders.

ALIAS fired a dark energy blast at Duelist, but Showa immediately moved to counter it with Ascalon.

 _"Kaze no Kizu!"_ The slash produced a vortex that absorbed the dark energy before releasing it as an energy beam that went towards ALIAS. In an instant, ALIAS had no other choice but to unleash its full attack. Another large beam shot came out from its mouth, now colliding with his attack. The attack collided with the dark blast made from ALIAS, ending up in a standstill.

"Let me give you a boost, Showa." Galaxy muttered, sliding his cartridge inside his belt to the left, activating it.

 **= ULTIMATE DISASTER! =**

"The Big… Bang." Galaxy quoted, pulling down the trigger. A rather large light beam shot out from his Gun Blade, now moulding together around Showa's attack.

 _"WHAT?!"_ ALIAS roared, as its strongest attack was being push backed with authority.

"The big ending!" Kurogasa exclaimed, as the wings on his back spread wide open and immediately flew towards the the weakened ALIAS.

Showa concentrated his power into the Ascalon, causing the blade to turn black, before he slashed.

 _"Meido… ZANGETSUHA!"_

The energy from the slash created a black hole which served as a gateway to hell behind ALIAS and its vacuum was beginning to suck ALIAS back into it.

 _"NO! I WILL NEVER ENTER THAT HELL HOLE!"_

"Sorry, but that's where you're heading!" Duelist exclaimed, delivering the final blow on not only its claws that ALIAS hung dearly for life, but weakened it at the same time. Both the Big Bang shot and the Ascalon blast connected onto ALIAS, now shoving it back to the portal behind it.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo-!"_ ALIAS roared, as its voice got lower and lower… until the portal closed up.

 **(End BGM)**

* * *

"We did it." Galaxy said, as Duelist landed next to the two.

"Yeah. Look!" Duelist pointed out, as the auroras in the sky were starting to shrink down. At the same Showa's communicator beeped loudly, getting his attention.

[ _"Shinichi, do you copy? The auroras have finally disappeared not only from ARMOR, but the whole Multiverse!"_ ]

"It _is_ over, right, Shinichi?" Duelist asked.

"Yeah, it's over. No more troublesome Horror with his rainbow auroras." Shinichi assured, as the three Riders reverted back to civilian form.

"Ugh…! That took forever!" Kurogasa and Storm groaned, laying on the ground tiredly.

"Well, that's the life of a Rider for you." Shinichi shrugged. "But still, if it weren't for your friends, it was only a matter of time before everything resets."

"Yeah, yeah…" Storm groaned. "But now, I wanna get some sleep."

"Heh. What about you, Kurogasa?" Shinichi asked. "Ready to return home?"

There wasn't any answer from him, making Shinichi confused.

"Kurogasa?"

"ZZZZZZzzzz!" Kurogasa and Storm snored, making him chuckle.

 **(BGM: I.D.E.A by RoST)**

"Yeah… you guys need to rest." Shinichi shook his head, sitting in between them. "I guess we earned a rest after this whole thing… you two are still human, after all." he said, as the rest of the Riders approached them with their rides, and Shinichi would only wave his hand to them.

* * *

 **Duelist no Sekai…**

A few days later after the events of the ALIAS Horror trying to destroy the Multiverse, Yukina finally checked out of the hospital, after delivering the twins. As of now, Kyoshiro was carrying the twins with the baby carriages followed by Yukina, Kurogasa, Alexis, Sayaka, Kenji, Matsuri, Koji, Rika, Marta, Mamori, and Allyson.

"Ara, ara, I finally get to leave the hospital." Yukina smiled.

"Are you sure you don't need my help walking you, Kaa-san?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah, they have wheelchairs, y'know?" Rika added.

"I'm fine, both of you. Don't worry about me." Yukina assured.

"My parents are over there to pick you guys up!" Sayaka chirped, as Saeko and Hiroshi waved at them at their large family van.

"And you need to rest up after that crazy stunt you pulled, Kurogasa." Alexis reminded, remembering the stunt of jumping out from the window the other day.

"And stock up some of your energy, too, aibou!" Koji grinned, elbowing his side. "Shinichi said you slept for a whole day back at Kaze's world and even now you're still feeling groggy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Kurogasa sighed. "I'll go back to bed after we get home."

"And don't you worry. I'll be there for you for the rest of the Golden Week, Kurogasa." Alexis assured.

"My, my… children these days sure are something." Matsuri chuckled lightly.

"Get a room, you two!" Sayaka blurted out loud, making the couple blush.

"Urusai!" Kurogasa stammered.

"Ah, I can't wait to see how our great grandchildren would look like…" Kenji said elderly, already lost in his own train of thoughts.

"Grandpa!" Kurogasa blushed heavier.

"I believe this is a first for me to see you blushing like that, Kurogasa." Allyson noticed.

"That's because those two _really_ wanna go at it!" Sayaka said cheekily, not helping out Kurogasa's situation.

"B-But, I'm surprised…" Mamori said, staying close to Marta. "Y-You denied S-Shinichi's offer to join ARMOR… again."

"Yes, as am I." Marta agreed. "It does sound like a great opportunity to cross worlds and meet new Riders."

"Yeah, son! If you accepted, I could've gotten some great ideas from your adventures, so that I can make some more cards for ya!" Kyoshiro grinned.

 _"Hey, that's my job!"_ Tsukasa snapped.

 _"Even if it's your job, I'm having a hard time seeing you sharing your knowledge with others."_ Ryu pointed out.

"As much as I want to, I still need to finish school." Kurogasa sighed.

"And getting laid too!" Sayaka cheekily whispered to her cousin's ear, which Kurogasa had enough; still blushing heavily. As soon as she recognized his traits of annoyance reaching its limit, she happily ran away from her cousin, as Kurogasa chased her around the parking lot.

"SAYAKA, WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Kurogasa exclaimed, as his family laughed at their antics.

"I guess sometimes… even _he_ has his moments. Both as a Rider and a normal teenager." Alexis added, smiling seeing her boyfriend.

"Yeah, and while he's on a wild goose chase, I got some dating to do with my Sweet Thang!" Koji grinned, wrapping his arm around Marta's waist, making her blush.

"Oh my… quite daring, aren't you, love?" Marta replied.

 _"You're right, Alexis."_ Miho appeared next to Alexis. _"Just one of those things in everyday life."_

 _"Obaa-chan ga iteita: People become stronger through adventures."_ Souji quoted.

 _"What makes you say that, Tendou?"_ Kagami asked.

 _"Because his journey isn't over yet."_ Souji said solemnly.

 _"It's not?"_

 _"He's right."_ Wataru appeared. _"I have a feeling that in his final year, destiny's play would be at its worst for him."_

 _"A trial that he must conquer to make it right."_ Takatora added. _"And he would need all the help he could get."_

* * *

 **King's Terminal: ARMOR HQ**

Shinichi was in ARMOR HQ to submit his report on his latest mission. He stood before Director Warren Smith who sat at his desk playing a game on a Nintendo 3DS XL.

"Director?" Shinichi called trying to get his attention. "Director? Pops!"

Warren blinked and looked up from his game before closing the console. He stood up and smiled, "Oh, when did you get here?"

"I was standing in front of you for five whole minutes," Shinichi informed. "I'm here to report on my last mission regarding the mysterious phenomena."

"Well, since you're standing in front of me, I'm sure it was a success," Warren smiled.

"Yes, and I managed to make contact with more Kamen Riders," Shinichi added.

"Were you now?" Warren looked at him. "And were you able to recruit them, this time?"

"They have potential, and they're worth watching, but I think they work better as an independent group rather than as Agents of ARMOR," Shinichi said honestly.

"A shame… we could really used more hands around here." Warren added. "And the subject?"

"ALIAS was defeated and the auroras were neutralized. The details are all in my report," Shinichi answered.

Warren glanced at the report on his desk and said, "Well, I'll get to reading it soon." Meaning, he'll get Ryuki to read it for him and summarize.

"But I'm worried about his 'masters'. He claims that they are powerful beings. I'm worried about what or who his masters are," Shinichi continued. "Powerful Horrors locked away from the Multiverse. That's a scary thought."

"Ryuki and I have had to deal with Cthulhu Cults in the past. One of them even managed to summon a Cthulhi," Warren told him.

" _Cthulhi_?" Shinichi asked. "Do I want to know what that is?"

"Basically miniature versions of the real thing. 8 feet tall, scaly, strong, with bat wings and an octopus for a head," Warren described. "Let's just say that if Cthulhu was ever revived from his slumber, not even ARMOR could stop it."

"…Well shoot," Shinichi muttered.

"Well, we'll keep our eyes out for these mysterious masters. This time, you won't be alone," Warren said. "Oh, and will you be coming for Thanksgiving?"

"I'll be there, Pops," Shinichi smiled as he left the office. Once he stood in the hallway, he took out a photograph from his coat pocket. It was a picture of himself with the Duelist Riders and the Elemental Riders. "You're right about that. I won't be alone."

* * *

 **Kaze no Sekai…**

At Elemental University…

"Because as long as we got each other, anything's possible…" Storm said, looking at the picture in his hand. "That's the tale of the Wind."

"Feeling poetic?" Aqua asked, looking at him.

"Yeah." he nodded. "This one month break, free from battles gives us the chance to restock some energy."

"You're weird sometimes, Storm." Aqua smiled.

"And you're too strict." Storm deadpanned. With a cheeky grin, he commented, "Honestly, if you toned down that seriousness a bit, I might find you cute!"

 ***POP!***

"Storm, I got the egg burger you purchased from my uncle's store." Melissa approached, along with Kazuma, the Inayo twins and J.G., the rider known as Kamen Rider Solunar.

"Whoa…" Kazuma blinked, as Aqua did a cross armbar on Storm, as he tapped out immediately. "What just happened?"

"I think Storm-senpai hit her nerves again." J.G. sweatdropped, noticing the hint of blush on Aqua's face.

"Goodness gracious, Storm-niisama…" Akira sighed. "It's always like this…"

"But I find Storm-niisama to be cute that way!" Akane sighed happily.

"Aka-nee…" Akira slumped his head down, unable to comprehend his twin's usual antics.

[ _"Elemental Riders, do you copy?"_ ] Katsuya's voice called out.

"Uh… Aqua-senpai and Storm-senpai are pretty much tangled up right now." J.G. pointed out, as Kazuma tried to break Aqua's hold on Storm. "What's up?"

[ _"One of the Dark Elements have made their move in the city. And the city is in danger. Move out."_ ]

"Right!" J.G. nodded, ending the conversation.

"!" Storm was fully alert, getting up immediately. "This wind…"

"Yeah, HQ reported the sighting on one of the Dark Element being active." J.G. summed up.

"Why are we waiting here for? Let's get cracking!" Kazuma grinned.

"Yeah, we got no time to lose!" Storm nodded before he quickly ran towards the entrance.

"Honestly, that guy is a pain, sometimes…" Aqua grumbled.

"Is it? Or perhaps you might have changed a bit on the inside, Aqua-chan?" Melissa asked nicely, making Aqua turn away from her with a blush.

"Q-Quit joking around, Mel. We got work to do." Aqua reminded.

"Alright." Melissa giggled, following. With the Riders continuing on with their daily lives…

… _ **Only the Winds of Change will decide when the Riders will meet again…**_

 **(End BGM)**

* * *

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **TWF** : WOOOOOHOOOOO! What a rush! :D

 **Fen:** Yeah, never thought it'd be this long, but hey, I ain't complaining.

 **TWF** : And now, a word from our special guest co-author, Kamen Rider Chrome!

 **KRC** : Well, I originally didn't expect I would be asked to make another movie fic. Granted, I hoped it would happen, but I didn't think as soon as you guys finished GX Season 2. What will happen in Season 3 though? But hey, it should be fun and I would read it when I can. I do apologize for not being on this project 100 percent since I also had my own stuff to work on. But I thank you for the opportunity. Anyway, glad you were able to use Shinichi.

 **TWF** : No problem, dude! And now, dude and dudettes, now we're finished here, you know what that means~! :D

 **Fen:** We can finally get into season 3 of Kamen Rider GX!

 **TWF** : Ooooooooooooohh, yeaaaahhhh! ***Macho Man theme is played, wearing his outfit*** Dig it, baby! But, hey! When will Season 3 show up, buddy?

 **Fen:** Who knows? But they'll see it when they see it. Gonna be like a ninja when I post it. WACHA! ***does ninja pose***

 **TWF: *takes out fire extinguisher, spraying it on the floor where Fen is standing*** What? You said you wanna be sneaky, so I used fire extinguisher instead of pallet bombs! They keep exploding each time I wanna compress it! :O

 **Fen:** Anyways… this movie fic will keep ya' entertained until season 3 shows up, so enjoy!

 **TWF:** In the meantime… ***pulls down a projection screen, showing the picture of Hawaii beach*** Fen and I are gonna enjoy our free time! To the beach, bebeh! B-)

 ***runs through it, creating a large print on the wall***

 **Fen:** Baka… we'll see you on season 3 guys…


End file.
